Cenicienta no es como la pintan
by kmil-chan
Summary: Usagi-san es invitado a una fiesta muy especial y debe llevar a una pareja, ¿quien mejor que su pareja actual? ¿Misaki ayudara al sensei, o preferira cambiar los pantalones por vestido?
1. Chapter 1

¡Chuss!

Bueno pues, este es mi primer fic de Junjou Romantica jeje, tengo otras ideas en mente, pero pues este decidió salir a la luz primero jeje. Ya ni recuerdo de donde me llego la idea pero es una de mis favoritas asi que les dejo el primer cap de este fic, espero que les guste

**.**

Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, si fuera así habría una tercera temporada y consideraría un live action

**.**

"dialogo"

"_pensamiento_"

Acción

"dialogo".-acción

**.**

Takahashi Misaki se despertó nuevamente, llevaba varios minutos levantándose viendo hacia su puerta y acostándose de nuevo. Hoy tenía día feriado en la escuela, era viernes asi que había planeado quedarse dormido toda la mañana sin tener que hacer nada hasta medio día. Claro lo tenía planeado ya que escucho como el sensei estaba despierto y deambulaba por la casa desde temprano y temía por su seguridad, no fuera que el sensei quisiera despertarlo de una manera inusual como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando. Refunfuñando se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta para bajar a la cocina de donde provenían los ruidos más fuertes

"¿Usagi-san?"

El mencionado volteo a ver al universitario con dos huevos en una mano y una caja de harina en la otra

"Iba a preparar el desayuno"

Misaki camino hacia él y le quito las cosas de sus manos

"Ya lo hago yo"

"Pero me habías dicho que querías dormir toda la mañana, pensaba darte el privilegio de comer comida preparada por mi"

"Esto…no quiero pasar todo el fin de semana en el baño gracias"

Usami sonrió y se sentó en la pequeña sala viendo como Misaki preparaba el desayuno. Había terminado a tiempo su trabajo y ahora solo faltaba que Aikawa llegara para llevarse el manuscrito, asi tendría tiempo para estar con Misaki todo el fin de semana. Finalmente el desayuno estuvo listo y ambos se sentaron en la mesa

"¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?"

"¿hun?...sempai me invito a ir a visitar unos cuantos museo en la tarde y por la noche iríamos a cantar karaoke con unos compañeros"

"Cancela"

"¿Qué? Usagi-san sabes que no puedo hacer eso, gracias a sempai mis compañeros de clase se han dignado a hablarme y no puedo dejarlos plantados a cambio de otra persona que se dedico a ahuyentarlos"

"No me importa, iremos de viaje asi que cancela"

El escritor termino de comer y se fue a sentar nuevamente en la sala encendiendo un cigarrillo, Misaki lo vio un tanto enfadado y después suspiro. Había anticipado que el escritor no lo dejaría ir asi que no acepto la invitación además, él también quería pasar tiempo con el mayor aunque nunca lo admitiría. Termino de limpiar la cocina y fue a la sala donde encendió el televisor.

"Apágala"

"¿Por qué? De todas formas no estamos haciendo nada"

"Aun asi distrae tu atención"

"¿de que"

"de mi"

Usami jalo al otro dejándolo boca arriba en el sillón mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

"Usagi…san…no, alguien puede…"

"Déjalos que vean, que sepan que eres solo mío"

"¡¿Qué?! Pero yo no soy un… ¡ah! Usagi-san ¡basta!"

En ese momento el timbre empezó a sonar, y al mismo tiempo empezaron a golpear desesperadamente la puerta

"Mira Usagi-san hay alguien"

"Que se vallan"

"Usagi-san ¡no me toques ahí!"

"¡Sensei!"

Misaki separo lo más que pudo a escritor para poder ver a la mujer entrando por la puerta empujando y tirando todo lo que tenía a su paso. Usami suspiro, le dio un último beso y se sentó al lado de Misaki dejando que el estudiante pusiera sus ropas en orden y arreglara su cabello.

"Sensei ¡grandes problemas!"

"Llegas en mal momento"

"Sht Usagi-san"

"Sensei lo necesitan en una fiesta"

"Esa no es novedad".- encendió de nuevo un cigarrillo y quiso pasar su mano alrededor de la cintura de Misaki pero este se levanto dirigiéndose a la cocina

"Sensei de verdad es importante"

"Ya te dije que no quería ir a ninguna de esas fiestas"

"Por favor sensei, es importantísimo que asista bien acompañado"

"¿bien acompañado?"

Misaki regreso con unas tazas de te y un par de pastelillos, Aikawa tomo rápidamente su bebida y agarro una pieza de pastel. Misaki veía fijamente a Aikawa mientras Usami apagaba su cigarrillo y tomaba te.

"Los fans se han enterado sensei, saben que hay una persona especial en su corazón"

"¿Qué?"

"Era cuestión de tiempo Aikawa, mis novelas se han hecho más cursis"

"Vamos sensei eso es lo que nos gusta a todas, sus novelas BL están en su mejor época"

"¿podríamos pasar a otro tema? Sino me veré obligado a demandarlos por derechos sobre mi propia persona"

"Nos estamos desviando del punto aquí, sensei usted tiene que asistir a la fiesta acompañado"

"Ya te dije que no me gusta ir a esas fiestas aburridas"

"¿Cuál es el problema? Aikawa-san puede ir a acompañarlo y asunto arreglado ¿no?"

"Misaki-kun no entiendes, el sensei debe llevar pa-re-ja es por eso que debemos llevar a alguien que nos cubra, puede que sea una actriz pero…"

"Pobre Aikawa-san, siempre la andas metiendo en problemas Usagi-san"

"Yo ya dije que no pienso asistir a esa fiesta"

"Usagi-san no puedes ser tan desconsiderado con las cosas de tu trabajo"

"¡sensei! No me esta escuchando ¿verdad? Ah yo aquí preocupada por salvar la reputación del sensei y usted que ni se preocupa"

"¿Por qué no simplemente decimos la verdad?"

"¡Claro que no! No me harás parte de esto Usagi-san, es problema tuyo no mío"

"Pero…sensei puede estar en lo correcto"

"¿eh?"

"Misaki-kun, solamente tu puedes ayudarnos"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Qué pasara si la gente que conozco se entera de eso? Si de por si soy odiado por la mitad femenina de los estudiantes por vivir con Usagi-san si se enteran que somos pareja no me dejaran en paz nunca"

"Si lo acabas de aceptar ahora, ¿Qué tiene de diferencia que lo sepan 3 ó 3 millones de personas"

"Ya dije que no"

"Por favor Misaki-kun, asi el sueño de muchas fanáticas se hará realidad"

"No, no y ¡no!"

Misaki grito su ultima negativa y después se disculpo yendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. El escritor giro los ojos y después encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, Aikawa estuvo a punto de arrancarse sus cabellos pero prefirió calmarse contando mentalmente, tener que lidiar con el sensei era una cosa pero aparte también con un universitario neurótico

"Sensei ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos contratar a una actriz, estoy segura de que usted no le ayudara a fingir que son pareja"

"…"

"Pero si fingimos que no tiene pareja tendremos a toda la prensa siguiéndolo hasta que descubran algo, y puede que se enteren de Misaki-kun y… ¡no hay opción!"

"Convence a Misaki, yo me encargo del resto"

Usami se levanto y salio de la viviendo dejando a Aikawa sentada sola en el sillón. Se quedó unos momentos ahí formulando su plan, sirvió nuevamente su taza y le dio un buen sorbo para después dejar sus cosas en el sillón.

**-_-_-_-_-**

"Misaki-kun, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Ah Aikawa-san pase por favor"

Misaki abrió la puerta y la mujer entro sonriente a la habitación para sentarse en la cama del estudiante

"Aikawa-san yo…se que necesitan que los ayude pero es que…"

"No te preocupes Misaki-kun yo estoy de tu parte"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si de verdad debo agradecerte ya que, desde que entraste en la vida del sensei, todo a mejorado y es gracias a que estas a su lado para apoyarlo ah estado más calmado y cumple un poco mejor con las fechas. Le estas haciendo mucho bien Misaki-kun, gracias"

Misaki se sonrojo y se sentó al lado de la editora tímidamente

"Yo…sobre Usagi-san y yo…lo siento"

"Esta bien Misaki-kun pero como ya te lo dije estoy de tu lado, solamente quiero ahorrarte una mala noche"

"¿una mala noche? ¿A que se refiere?"

"Imaginate Misaki-kun, Usami-sensei esta sentado solo en la mesa de solteros, tu estas lejos viéndolo todo desde otra mesa ya que estarás invitado también pero…¿Qué es eso? Una bella rubia se acerca a hablar tranquilamente con el sensei. Llevan toda la noche hablando, la cena termino y es hora de que todos se vallan a sus cuartos, tu tienes el 204 y el tiene la suite 401 para él y su acompañante"

"Pero…Usagi-san jamás haría eso"

"No hay opción Misaki-kun el sensei tiene que aparentar que es soltero ya que fue sin acompañante y eso muchas chicas lo tomaran como ventaja e invitación asi que no dudes que tendrá la atención de muchas chicas esa noche si tu no vas"

"…"

"Vamos Misaki-kun ¿de verdad dejaras que eso pase?"

"Eso es jugar sucio Aikawa-san"

"Muy bien Misaki-kun, a partir de mañana vendré para comenzar tus clases de etiqueta"

Aikawa fue hacia la puerta seguida de Misaki. La mujer iba prácticamente saltando de alegría, termino de tomar su te y se fue acompañada de Misaki a la salid

"Aikawa-san…solo tengo un favor que pedirle"

"Lo que quieras Misaki-kun, dímelo y lo cumpliré"

"¡me niego a vestir de rosa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, me quedo un poco corto pero prometo que los demás capítulos serán más largos. Ya veremos como Misaki sigue su camino para convertirse en una linda señorita y no morir en el intento, y mucho menos en manos de Aikawa

Razón de porque el titulo del fic. Bueno, como recordare en mis tiempos La cenicienta llego a ser aquella bella dama gracias al hada madrina, en este caso Misaki es la cenicienta y Aikawa su hada madrina… ¿Usagi es el príncipe azul?

¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? También se aceptan mentadas de madre (aunque espero que no halla muchas jeje)


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki dormía tranquilamente, bueno si se le puede llamar tranquilamente al lado del famoso escritor Usami Akihiko quien lo tiene abrazado fuertemente. Ayer por la tarde se dedicaron a pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos inspeccionando diferentes lugares de la casa dejando como consecuencia a un cansado Misaki. Desde hace unos minutos el timbre de la casa había estado sonando despertando al universitario y este decidió levantarse a abrir pero su soga personal no lo dejaba

"Usagi-san suéltame, tengo que ir a abrir"

"Déjalos se irán en un rato"

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Eso no es cortes ¡espera! Usagi-san"

"Ya que me despertaste tienes toda mi atención, responsabilízate"

"¿Qué me que? Detente Usagi-san"

"Misaki-kun, ¡Buenos días!"

Misaki volteo hacia la entrada del cuarto y vio a Aikawa parada en la puerta con varias bolsas y un gancho colgado de su espalda

"¿Aikawa-san?"

"Buenos días Misaki-kun, sensei"

"¿Por qué molestas desde tan temprano?"

"Usagi-san no seas grosero"

"Ya estoy acostumbrada Misaki-kun, te esperare abajo"

La mujer bajo las escaleras corriendo y empezó a arreglar las cosas haciendo mucho ruido que llegaba a la habitación. El escritor empezó a moverse molesto por el ruido asi que Misaki se levanto de la cama y cerro la puerta al salir. Bajó las escaleras y vio a varias mujeres con algunas telas, tijeras, cajas e incluso vestidos

"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por que hay tantas mujeres aquí?"

"¡Ah! Misaki-kun no te preocupes ellas solamente vinieron aquí para ayudarme"

"Aika-chan, ¿es él?

"Misaki-kun ella es Miyazawa Rika-chan ella te va a ayudar con el vestido"

"¿vestido?"

"No lo olvides Aika-chan, también con los zapatos, con el peinado, con-"

"En pocas palabras, ella será tu sombra estos días"

"Ah esto… ¿pero no sería demasiado?"

"Claro que no Misaki ¿puedo llamarte Misaki, verdad? Te vamos a poner muy guapo vas a lucir como una princesa ¡ah! Ya puedo verte entrando con Usami-san a la habitación…"

La mujer empezó a caminar a través de ellos actuando y hablando al mismo tiempo primero se puso a . Tiene el cabello largo y rubio atrapado en una gran trenza y parece de la misma edad que Aikawa, la amiga perfecta para ella

"Aikawa-san, ¿Rika-chan esta bien?"

"Claro, no te preocupes pero es una gran admiradora de ustedes. Desde que comenzó a leer las historias de sensei no ha hecho más que preguntarme y de inmediato acepto ayudarme"

"entonces ella sabe que Usagi-san y yo…"

"No te preocupes por eso Misaki-kun ella puede guardar muy bien el secreto"

"Esta bien yo confío en usted"

"Déjalo todo en mis manos"

"Hun… iré por algo de comer"

"Alto ahí Misaki-kun"

Rika se paro en frente del joven con los ojos brillosos, tomó su mano y lo sentó en el comedor mientras iba a la cocina. Misaki volteo a ver a Aikawa y ella simplemente le sonrió y se fue a hablar algo con las mujeres que estaban acomodando unos maniquíes con diferentes vestidos. Después de unos minutos Rika regreso con un plato lleno de frutas y un poco de yogurt encima

"Bien Misaki, de ahora en adelante este va a ser tu desayuno diario"

"¿Qué? Pero esto es muy poco y si me da más hambre a media mañana"

"Nada Misaki no puedo decir que tengas un mal cuerpo ni nada pero si te falta mantenerte en forma…aunque no dudo que con tanto ejercicio estés saludable…aun asi, si quieres ser una mujer hecha y derecha comerás esto sin chistar"

"hun…con más puede una hormiga…"

"¿Qué dijiste Misaki?"

"Que podría comer menos que una hormiga jeje"

Misaki empezó a comer y vio como Rika lo veía detenidamente sonriéndole. Trato de concentrarse en la comida pero se la termino rápido asi que se levanto a llevarlo a la cocina con Rika siguiéndolo

"y…Misaki, ¿Cómo conociste a Usami-san?"

"Bueno…él y mi hermano son amigos de la infancia y me ayudo a ser mi tutor para el examen de admisión a la universidad"

"¿Eres universitario? Pensé que eras el boy toy de Usami"

Misaki se puso completamente rojo estuvo a punto de tirar su plato pero lo alcanzo antes de que tocara el suelo, aclaro un poco su garganta y empezó a lavar su plato

"Bueno yo…"

"Luego me cuentas, ahora ven veremos tu talla"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Usami empezó a mover las manos para atraer a su acompañante más cerca sintiendo el cuerpo peludo acercarse más a él. Abrió los ojos y vio que tenía a Suzuki entre sus manos

"Con razón no renegó"

Froto sus ojos y poniéndose sus pantuflas salio de su cuarto para ir al baño. Después de unos minutos salio del baño y bajo las escaleras

"Misaki, ¿Qué hay de desayunar?"

Se fijo bien, frente a el había más de 10 muñecas vestidas con diferentes vestidos, a un lado había un montón de cajas amontonadas e incluso pudo ver a un par pelucas coloridas en el sillón

"Sensei que bueno que decidió acompañarnos"

El escritor se volteo y vio como Aikawa entraba a la habitación sonriente y se escuchaba que se cerraba la puerta a lo lejos

"Aikawa"

"Sensei, Misaki-kun nos esta ayudando bastante tendré que darle más dulces en agradecimiento"

"…aja"

Aikawa sonrió y después camino a la cocina donde encontró el desayuno del escritor hecho anteriormente por Misaki asi que decidió llevárselo y se sentó con él en el comedor

"¿Dónde esta?"

"Rika-chan se lo llevo a que se midiera un vestido"

Usami empezó a imaginarse a su Misaki con diferentes estilos de vestidos y empezó a gotear un poco de sangre de su nariz. Aikawa le paso sonriente una servilleta.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Pero yo nunca me eh puesto ninguna de esas cosas"

"Estas cosas son vestidos Misaki y usaras uno todos los días para que te acostumbres a usarlos"

"¿No sería mejor solamente usar uno el día de la fiesta?"

"Es para irte entrenando a verte a ti mismo como una mujer Misaki"

"Pero yo soy hombre, Miyazawa-san"

"Pero ahora necesitamos a una mujer, dime Misaki ¿te gusta tomarte de la mano con Usami-san?"

"Cla-claro que no ambos somos hombre y bueno no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas aunque se que debería de hacer poner de mi parte y…"

"Esta bien Misaki, no te preocupes no te estoy juzgando ni nada pero pienso que esto te ayudara a que te acostumbres a ser más afectuoso con él. Ahora ponte este vestido rápido para comenzar con tus lecciones"

La mujer empujo al estudiante a una recamara dándole un vestido verde de tirantes

"No veo como esto va a ayudarme"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Aikawa se encontraba inspeccionando los vestidos mientras que Usami estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo unos libros para su nueva novela en eso la puerta se abre dejando pasar a la rubia completamente realizada

"¡Ah! Usami-san buenos días"

"Miyazawa ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"seré la nueva asesora de Misa-chan"

Usami volteo a ver a ver a Aikawa confundido mientras esta negaba con la cabeza. En eso Misaki salio del cuarto con el vestido puesto. Era un vestido simple de tirantes, con cuello en V y en la espalda los tirantes hacían una forma curiosa

"Misaki te ves divino"

"…no me gusta esta cosa"

"Misaki-kun al parecer aun no has entendido"

Aikawa se acerco a Misaki y lo sentó al lado de Usami, mientras que ella y Rika desaparecían en el closet. Misaki suspiro y empezó a inspeccionar su vestido

"Ah no se en que momento deje que me metieran en esto"

"te ves bien Misaki"

"No te burles de mi Usagi-san"

"Claro que no me estoy burlando"

Usagi tomo la mano de Misaki y lo jalo hacia él

"Además con este vestido, tengo más fácil acceso"

"¿acceso? ¡Ah! Oye donde pones tu mano, déjame"

El escritor puso su mano en las piernas de Misaki y poco a poco empezó a subir alzando el vestido, Misaki trataba de empujarlo pero Usami simplemente lo besaba callándolo

"Usagi-san…pueden regresar"

"No importa, podemos ir al cuarto si quieres"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pueden oírnos y-"

Se escucho un fuerte ruido haciendo que Usami parara, se quedaron quietos por unos minutos y después vieron que las 2 mujeres salían con un pizarrón y una cámara

"Verán, a partir de hoy se comenzara la misión Misa-chan"

"¿Misa-chan?"

"¡No interrumpas Misaki! Misa-chan será tu nombre el día de la fiesta"

"Se nota que pensaron mucho para idear un buen nombre"

"Aunque no lo crea sensei, para poder convertir a Misaki-kun en Misa-chan tendremos que hacer varias cosas"

"Y en todas necesitaremos de la disposición de Misaki"

"¿y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?"

"Sensei, usted nos ayudara con el baile, la presentación, la charla entre otras cosas"

Usami se levanto y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto para seguir durmiendo, pero la rubia lo empujo de nuevo en el sillón lanzándole una mirada furiosa

"Dije que no interrumpieran"

"Bien ahora que tenemos su atención les diremos los pasos"

"¿Pasos?"

"Misaki-kun, el ser mujer es una maravilla de la naturaleza"

"Pero para mantener nuestra hermosura tenemos que hacer varias cosas"

Rika se volteo hacia el pizarrón y señalo la primera palabra escrita

-1. Zapatos-

"Pero si yo utilizo zapatos"

"Misaki-kun, nos referimos a tacones"

"A partir de hoy, Misa-chan usara tacones todo el tiempo para que se acostumbre y en la cena pueda aguantarlos"

"Al menos te veras más alto con ellos"

"Usagi-san…"

-2. Depilación-

"¡eso si que no!"

"Vamos Misaki-kun, una mujer no puede estar peluda de las piernas, y que decir de las axilas"

"¿¡que me dices de las Italianas!? Ellas son peludas y asi les gusta a la gente"

"Vamos Misa-chan, ellas son de otra cultura"

"pero…pero"

"Nada Misaki-kun, ya no puedes echarte para atrás"

-3. Maquillaje-

"Tendremos que hacerte pruebas de maquillaje para ver cual va mejor con tu tono de piel"

"Hun…aunque creo que sería mejor ir con una especialista, ¿no crees Rika-chan?"

"Vamos Aika-chan podemos hacer todas las cosas que nos propongamos"

"¿Cómo el pastel de año nuevo?"

"Vamos, ¿Cómo querías que supiera que el cemento no se puede poner en lugar de la levadura? Este tipo de cosas deberían estar escritas en las instrucciones"

"Pero esa no ha sido la única ves"

"Vamos ¿quieres recordar todas las cosas que tu has hecho?"

"…creo que se olvidaron de nosotros"

"Misaki"

"¿ah?"

"Creo que no te lo había dicho pero, gracias por ayudarnos con esto"

"Usagi-san".- Misaki empezó a ponerse completamente rojo.- "bueno…no hay problema"

"Asi me darás muchas ideas nuevas para mis novelas"

"¿Qué? ¡Arg! Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ver verdad"

Usami se levanto y fue hacia la cocina llamando la atención de las distraídas

"Muy bien Misa-chan pasaremos al primer paso de nuestra lista"

"¿Solamente vamos a hacer eso?"

"Claro que no Misaki-kun, habrán muchas otras cosas pero tenemos que empezar por lo básico, ¿no crees?"

"Esta bien pero… ¿podremos pasarnos la depilación?"

"Claro que no Misaki-kun"

"Te tomaremos un par de fotos para el antes y el después"

Aikawa paro a Misaki y empezó a tomarle unas fotos mientras Rika se iba con Usami a la cocina

"Usami-san, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"…"

"¿Por qué no quiso aceptar mi ayuda desde el principio?"

"No tengo porque contestarte"

"Vamos Usami-san sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"

"hun…es simplemente que yo no me veo al lado de nadie más que no sea Misaki, aunque sea por una noche"

El escritor tomo su taza de café y se fue hacia el estudio. Rika sonrió y vio como Aikawa le seguía tomando fotos en poses extrañas a Misaki. Trono los dedos y varias mujeres aparecieron detrás de ella siguiéndola

"Es hora de poner las manos a la obra, el equipo rojo elegirá tacones medianos que combinen con el vestido de hoy, el equipo azul preparara los zapatos de mañana y el verde los acomodara de acuerdo al numero del tacón"

"Valla si que están preparadas"

"Misaki-kun tenemos que hacer que la prensa se convenza de que eres una chica, des esta forma dejaran al sensei en paz y a ti no te podrán perseguir en ningún momento"

"_Lo que realmente me importa es que dejen en paz a Usagi-san, no me gustaría que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa"_

"Bueno Misaki-kun empezaremos a probarte los zapatos"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Por fin Misaki pudo descansar. Una ves que se midió más de 10 pares de zapatos lo pusieron a caminar con ellos haciendo que se cayera un par de veces, luego le pusieron unos cuantos libros en la cabeza y lo hicieron caminar con ellos más de 2 horas. Llegada la hora de la comida decidieron parar y comer algo, ahora Misaki se encontraba descansando los pies en una cubeta con agua caliente en el sillón mientras las chicas estaban ocupadas en el baño.

Después de unos minutos Aikawa entro a la habitación con unas pinzas

"¿Cómo estas Misaki-kun?"

"Estoy bien Aikawa-san, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Bueno Misaki-kun…esto tal ves te duela un poco pero pienso que mientras más rápido mejor"

Aikawa se acerco a Misaki y tomo su cara entre sus manos

"¿Listo?"

Misaki dio un gran suspiro y Aikawa tomo las pinzas quitándole un pequeño pelito negro creciendo a la mitad de sus cejas

"¡Aaah!"

"Vamos Misaki-kun, no es para tanto"

"Por eso los hombre debemos ser peludos"

"La cera esta lista"

Aikawa se levanto y junto con Rika trajeron un pequeño bote lleno de cera caliente, unos cuantos pañuelos y un par de palos de madera. Misaki trago saliva mientras Aikawa tomaba su mano y le untaba un poco de cera en la axila

"¿Cómo se siente Misaki?"

"A decir verdad se siente muy bien"

Rika hizo lo mismo con la otra axila de Misaki y ambas pusieron el pañuelo al mismo tiempo

"Se siente rico, ¿verdad Misaki? Un poco tibio"

"A decir verdad si, no se de que se quejan tanto"

Rika le mando una mirada de complicidad y esta solamente movió la cabeza. Contaron el voz alta y quitaron los pañuelos al mismo tiempo

"¡Aaaaah dios mío! ¡Aaaah!"

"Lo siento Misaki-kun pero ya terminamos"

"Jajaja deberías haber visto tu cara Misa-chan"

"Rika-chan no lo molestes, ¿quieres que te recuerde la primera vez que lo hiciste tu?"

"Fuiste muy valiente Misa-chan, tu nombre será recordado por siempre"

"_**Nii-san, no se en que maldito momento se me ocurrió aceptar ayudar a Usagi-san".- Pensó Takahashi Misaki en el verano de sus 19 años mientras veía a un par de chicas reírse a costa suya**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo del fic, este capitulo es como la introducción de Misaki al mundo de las chicas. La parte de la cera pienso que fue la más dolorosa para él, nosotras como mujeres podemos soportar este tipo de cosas mucho mejor que los hombre.

Al principio me dije ¿Por qué no simplemente le di un rastrillo? Bueno, sería mucho más aburrido si Misaki no tuviera que enfrentar un poco de dolor como nosotras ¿no?

Me gustaría que me ayudaran a pensar en el vestido de Misaki para la fiesta, tengo uno en mente pero no estoy segura de utilizarlo o no asi que…¡¡ayuda!!

Por último, un boy toy se supone que es el amante joven de una persona, puede ser hombre o mujer y por lo general son más jóvenes y sus amantes les compran todo lo que quieren por eso Rika pensaba que Misaki se la pasaba siendo lindo en casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Usami llevaba rato esperando a que Misaki llegara a la habitación, escuchaba aun un poco de ruido y tal vez Misaki tardaría. Se puso a trabajar en su novela y minutos después escucho como Misaki despedía a las chicas y subía por las escaleras.

"Ah…esto de ser mujer si que es cansado"

El escritor escucho como el joven entraba a su habitación así que decidió ir por él, después de todo ya era costumbre dormir juntos. Prendió su cigarrillo y entró a la habitación para encontrar a Misaki tirado en la cama completamente dormido. Sonrió y cobijo al estudiante besando su frente.

* * *

No entendía como. Ayer por la noche había puesto triple cerradura a la casa y estaba seguro de que él era el único que tenía la llave para abrir y sin embargo aun escuchaba el mismo ruido que el día anterior. Frustrado se levanto Suzuki-kun se resbalo y cayo al suelo pero poco le importo, tenía que callarlas en ese preciso momento así que salio de su habitación

"Esto es suficiente"

El escritor bajo las escaleras y se encontró con la nombrada cocinando tranquilamente

"Ah sensei, ya era hora de que se levantara"

"Aikawa tienes la llave para entrar únicamente para cosas de trabajo y hoy es domingo"

"Son cosas de trabajo sensei, además Misaki-kun ya estaba despierto y nos pusimos a trabajar"

"Bien hecho Misa-chan, si sigues mi programa todos lo días tendrás un cuerpo envidiable"

Usami volteo y se encontró a la rubia caminado al lado del estudiante. Misaki llevaba puesto un short y unos tenis, una toalla alrededor de su cuello y parte de su cabello agarrado por una pequeña liga. No traía camiseta y estaba tomando tranquilamente una botella de agua.

"Si sigo esto todos los días me desmayare"

"Ah Misaki-kun te ves muy bien, ¿verdad Sensei?"

Misaki se dio cuenta de que Usami estaba parado frente a él y lo observaba detenidamente. El joven sintió como los ojos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo una y otra vez haciendo que se sintiera nervioso

"Hem…iré a tomar un baño"

"Claro Misa-chan, no te preocupes yo te haré el desayuno"

Rika y Aikawa se lanzaron unas miradas cuando vieron que el escritor no le quitaba la vista de encima al chico

"Usami-san, hiciste una buena elección"

Usami vio a la chica sonriente, Aikawa le sirvió un plato y los 3 se pusieron a comer

* * *

"_Usagi-san esta loco, ¿Cómo se le ocurre verme de esa forma frente a Aikawa-san y Miyasawa-san? Estoy casi seguro de que si no hubieran estado aquí Usagi-san no se habría controlado y…"_

El sonrojo aumento así que el chico sumergió su cabeza en la bañera. Finalmente termino de bañarse y bajo de nuevo con los demás. Usami y Aikawa estaban trabajando en una novela y Miyasawa veía una revista en la mesa.

"¿Se pusieron a trabajar?"

"Ah Misa-chan, recuerda que Aika-chan es una mujer dedicada y la fiesta es este fin de semana"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho?"

"Bueno, aunque te dijéramos algo no habría sido gran cambio, ¿o si? Bueno Misa-chan termina de desayunar que seguiremos practicando con los zapatos"

Misaki se dirigió tristemente hacia su pequeño plato sabiendo la tortura que le tocaba después. Aikawa y Usami trabajaron hasta la hora de la comida, mientras que Rika y Misaki estaban en otro cuarto.

"Sensei, si no le molesta pediré algo de comer Misaki-kun debe de estar cansado así que lo consentiremos un poco"

Usami simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en el sillón. Desde ahí podía escuchar a Misaki y Rika en la habitación

"Vamos Misa-chan, tus pasos tienen que ser más seguros"

"Estos zapatos son más altos que los otros"

"Tienes que irte acostumbrando a los tacones, vamos solo una hora más y te dejare descansar"

"¿¡una hora!?"

Misaki dijo algo entre murmullos y después Rika entro a la habitación

"Usami-san, ¿terminaron?"

"Si"

"Iré a buscar a Aika-chan, no te preocupes no le vamos a hacer nada malo"

"…eso espero"

Rika sonrió y encontró a Aikawa colgando el teléfono. La rubia le dijo algo al oído que hizo que Aikawa gritara agudamente y ambas se dirigieron a toda prisa a la habitación. Segundos después Aikawa salio

"Sensei, si llega el pedido no habrá queremos comprobar algo"

Usami vio como la chica entraba de nuevo a la habitación y después reino el silencio. El escritor se quedo quieto por unos momentos y después tomó el control del televisor encendiéndolo.

* * *

Usami escucho como timbraban a la puerta y se levanto para contestar, pero Aikawa salio de inmediato y lo sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

"Sensei, esta vez Misa-chan abrirá"

* * *

Un joven traía unas bolsas, estaba en la recepción del edificio esperando a que recogieran el pedido. Llevaba poco tiempo ahí y el recepcionista le dijo que esperara a que bajaran a recoger las bolsas. Escucho como el elevador llegaba y volteo. Al abrirse las puertas vio a una chica de cabello café con un vestido veraniego color azul.

"Ahm…esto"

"Que hermosa…Ah lo siento, dije eso en voz alta"

"no hay cuidado"

La chica se sonrojo un poco y se acerco a él poniéndolo nervioso. El chico le dio las bolsas con la comida dentro. La chica le sonrió y le paso un billete, las mejillas del chico se tornaron rojizas cuando tomo el dinero ya que sus manos se rozaron y nervioso busco cambio en su bolsillo. Después de recoger las monedas que tiro al suelo a causa de sus nervios, le dio el cambio a la chica y esta le sonrió de nuevo

"Muchas gracias, que tenga buen viaje"

La chica se volteo y presiono el botón del elevador pero el chico la tomó de la mano haciendo que la chica se volteara

"Yo…yo… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?"

"¿Eh?"

"Se que solo soy un repartidor de comida pero…pero…si me lo permites, puedo hacerte muy feliz"

"Este…yo"

"Por favor, dame solo una oportunidad prometo que no te arrepentirás"

"Misaki"

El chico vio como la chica volteaba y se encontró con un hombre parado en las escaleras. El chico se puso nervioso y soltó la mano de la chica. Nervioso se disculpo y salio corriendo del edificio.

"Kya lo sabía"

"Rayos, no puedo creer que perdí la apuesta"

Misaki estaba cabreado. Al principio Aikawa le dijo que solamente probarían un vestido y después lo empujaron al elevador diciéndole que recogería la comida. Después vio al chico parado y se puso nervioso al ver la forma en la que lo miraba, pero ahora las chicas estaban entretenidas en otra cosa. Rika recibía dinero de Aikawa mientras sonreía triunfal y Usami estaba parado a su lado serio

"Aikawa-san, me engañaron eso no es justo"

"Vamos Misa-chan, solamente queríamos saber si eras capaz de engañar al repartidor y lo lograste"

"Pero nunca acordamos en esto ¿Qué habríamos hecho si se daba cuenta? Habría pensado que soy un travestí"

"Nada Misa-chan, después de todo es un repartido y esta acostumbrado a ver rarezas siempre no le des importancia"

"Bueno, vamos a comer que la comida se enfría"

Aikawa tomó las bolsas y abrazo a Rika diciéndole algo al oído. Misaki vio como las chicas subían sonriendo

"Sigo siendo solo un entretenimiento para ellas"

Misaki suspiro y empezó a caminar, pero sintió como era jalado al elevador

"¿Qué? Usagi-san no tienes que ser tan brusco"

"No me importa si era una prueba o no, eres mió"

"Usagi-san ¿Qué te pasa? Tu estabas ahí no paso nada"

"Pero la forma en la que te miraba solo puedo dártela yo y nadie más"

Usami acorralo a Misaki en la pared y empezó a besarlo, Misaki empezó a forcejear pero después de unos minutos se dejo llevar. Usami levanto las manos de Misaki y las sujeto con una mano, mientras que con la otra empezó a subir el vestido al mismo tiempo que lo besaba

"Ah Usagi-san espera…a-alguien puedo vernos"

"Déjalos, que sepan que eres mió"

"¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que - ¡Ah!"

Usami tocaba a Misaki sobre la ropa interior, el joven simplemente mordía sus labios tratando de callar los gemidos, pero fue besado de nuevo y después sintió mordiscos en su cuello. Usami se separo un poco observando la cara excitada del joven y sonrió

"Terminaremos con esto en la noche"

Usami beso a Misaki por última vez y después lo tomo de la mano para salir del elevador. Misaki se moría de la vergüenza pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en el piso así que suspiro. Se dio cuenta de que caminaba tranquilamente tomado de la mano del escritor y

sonrió.

"_**Tal vez…esto no sea tan malo después de todo".- pensó Takahashi Misaki cuando entraba a la cocina y la comida ya había sido eliminada.- "aunque siempre puedo equivocarme"**_

.

.

.

Siento la demora, la universidad me tenía demasiado ocupada. Bueno, como verán las cosas para Misaki/Misa no mejoraran, solamente empeoraran jeje. Espero que sigan leyendo el fic, como ya esto de vacaciones prometo actualizar mucho más rápido así que espero que estén al pendiente


	4. Chapter 4

Finalmente las chicas se fueron, después de andar correteando a Misaki/Misa por cada habitación con varias cámaras en mano, decidieron dejar descansar al chico un poco. Ya había oscurecido y Usami había terminado el manuscrito así que no había alguna otra excusa por quedarse. Usami se paseaba por el cuarto esperando escuchar que el menor lo llamara a cenar pero no escuchaba ningún ruido así que decidió bajar a ver que pasaba. Una vez en el piso de abajo se encontró con Misaki escribiendo algo en un cuaderno con unos cuantos libros alrededor de él, incluso había otros libros en el suelo y en la mano libre tenía otro cuadernos el cual veía de vez en cuando.

"¿Misaki?"

"¡Ah! Usagi-san"

El estudiante aparto su mirada de los libros y dejo los cuadernos al lado levantándose caminando hacia donde se encontraba el mayor

"Lo siento, es solo que me falto terminar algunas cosas para mañana"

"¿Apenas ahora estas haciendo tu tarea?"

"Bueno…esto…si, lo que pasa es que desde que me levante Rika estuvo siguiéndome todo el rato y apenas tengo tiempo para terminar esto pero no debe de ser muy tarde para preparar la cena así que me iré a cocinar ahora mismo"

"Déjalo, pediré algo"

"No Usagi-san recuerda que esa es parte de mi obligación además yo puedo hacerlo mejor guarda tu dinero para la vejez"

"Ya te dije que pediré algo tu termina tu tarea es una orden"

"¿Orden? ¿Quien te crees que eres para andarme ordenando?"

El menor se sentó de nuevo en el sillón mientras que Usami camino al teléfono para hacer el pedido y al terminar regresó a sentarse al lado de Misaki. El joven trabajaba escribiendo de vez en cuando se perdía leyendo en alguno de los libro y después escribía en el cuaderno. Usami se divertía viendo las diferentes expresiones del menor cuando se desesperaba buscando en el libro y cuando escribía algo mal en el cuaderno y tenía que borrar o escribir de nuevo. Finalmente llegó la comida y ambos se sentaron a la mesa. Misaki empezó a devorar todo rápidamente mientras Usami veía como volaban algunos trozos de comida y otros entraban a la boca del menor.

"Ah estuvo delicioso, por fin tengo una comida decente en estos días"

"Le pediré a Rika que valla conmigo a la cena"

"¿Qué?"

Usami se levanto y dejó los platos en la cocina mientras Misaki corrió detrás de él

"Usagi-san ¿de que estas hablando? Ya quedamos en que yo voy a acompañarte"

"Esto ya esta interfiriendo con tus clases y no puedo permitir que te atrases en clase"

"Eso no importa, además ya termine con eso y mañana"

"Mañana hablare con Aikawa y le diere que te deje en paz"

"¡Usagi-san!"

Misaki tomó la mano del escritor y lo obligo a detenerse, después entrelazo sus manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

"Escúchame bien porque solamente lo voy a decir una vez. No permitiré que alguien más tomó el lugar de tu pareja que no sea yo, no importa si tengo que ir vestido como mujer solamente quiero que todos sepan que ya estas saliendo con alguien"

Misaki vio al asombrado escritor y después soltó su mano para irse a la cocina. Esta de más decir que el joven no logro llegar a la cocina ya que, una vez que proceso la información, Usami tomó al joven en brazos y lo llevó hacia la habitación.

* * *

Por la mañana Misaki alcanzo a salir antes de que Rika y Aikawa llegaran. Las chicas entraron a la casa hasta medio día con algunos vestidos nuevos y unas pelucas

"¡Misa-chan! Te trajimos cosas nuevas jujuju lucirás muy bien con estos vestidos"

"Ya te lo dije Rika-chan, Misaki-kun tiene clases entre semana y llega hasta la hora de comer"

"¿y entonces que se supone que voy a hacer mientras espero? No esperes que te ayude a corregir"

"Pues para eso vienes así que deja eso en el cuarto y nos pondremos a trabajar"

Rika estuvo haciendo un puchero en la entrada hasta que vio que Aikawa y Usami estaban sentados leyendo información para una nueva novela. Suspiro y dejó las cosas en el cuarto, después regresó a la habitación y tomando unas hojas en mano junto con un marcador se puso a leer.

* * *

2 jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una banca que estaba debajo de un árbol que deba una agradable sombra, uno de ellos leía tranquilamente un libro mientras que él otro estaba recargado en el hombro de su acompañante con los ojos cerrados descansando

"No me molesta que utilices mi hombro como almohada, siempre y cuando no me babees la ropa"

"Lo siento Sumi-sempai, es que quería descansar un poco antes de entrar a clases con Kamijou-sensei"

"¿y eso? Si yo se que es tu profesor favorito"

"Si claro y más después de que me aventó su maletín por haber bostezado en su clase"

"Si tan solo hubiera traído una cámara ese día…"

"Muy gracioso sempai ahora cada vez que estamos en clase a mi siempre se me queda viendo"

"Y dime Misaki… ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?"

"¿este fin de semana? Bueno…tengo un asunto pendiente jeje"

"¿iras a la cena con Usami-san?"

"¿Cómo sabes de la cena?"

"Mi padre fue invitado también, lastima que no podrá ir ya que esta en un viaje de investigación así que me pidieron que fuera yo en su lugar"

"¿Va a ir sempai?"

"Claro y creo que te veré ahí, ¿no es cierto?"

"Bueno…nos veremos ahí pero…no seré precisamente yo sino que…será alguien más"

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno sempai, la verdad es que yo"

"Takahashi, Sumi ¿Qué hacen aun aquí? Ya llevan 5 minutos retrasados y el sensei ya llegó al salón"

"Aah no puede ser, la suerte nunca esta conmigo"

"Deja de quejarte Misaki"

Las clases terminaron, Misaki se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a comprar algunas cosas para después ir a casa para ponerse a cocinar. Al entrar a la casa vio a Rika viendo la televisión a carcajada limpia mientras que Usami escribía en unas hojas y Aikawa tenía unas hojas en mano y las acomodaba. Lentamente Misaki se escabullo hasta la cocina

"¿creíste que te escaparías de la practica de hoy? Vamos Misa-chan si estoy un paso antes que tu"

"Miyasawa-san…"

"Vamos Misa-chan, no hay tiempo que perder"

La rubia tomo al joven de la mano y lo llevo arrastrando hasta la habitación llena de vestido y pelucas varias mientras que en el transcurso del camino el Jove iba gritando algunas cosas in entendibles y trataba de sujetarse de cualquier cosas que tuviera en mano. Una vez que entraron en la habitación la rubia cerro la puerta, por unos minutos se escucho un ruido de correteo y después reino la paz.

"Aikawa…"

"Ya lo se sensei, no interferiremos mucho con Misaki-kun además Rika-chan solamente quiere ayudarlo a aceptarlos como pareja"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"Ambos sabemos que a Misaki-kun le cuesta trabajo aceptar del todo la relación que tienen en estos momentos pero Rika-chan esta segura de que si entra en contacto con su lado femenino podrá aceptar varias cosas"

Usami se quedó viendo la puerta mientras Aikawa regresaba al trabajo. Después de una hora la puerta del cuarto se abrió nuevamente, la rubia salio triunfal seguida de Misaki vestido con una falda y unos tacones pequeños. Misaki caminaba con cuidado mientras que Aikawa se levantaba para llegar a su encuentro

"Misaki-kun veo que aun te falta practicar con los tocones"

"Aun no me acostumbro a este tipo de zapatos"

"Imagínate tener que pasar más de 8 horas con ellos puestos, tener que correr de arriba para abajo y cargar cosas para todos lados"

"Rika-chan, ya todos sabemos que odias tu trabajo pero no tienes porque hacer que los demás sientan lastima por ti"

"Bueno, mucha charla y poco acción. Usami-san es momento de que nos ayudes, practicaremos el baile"

"¿¡tengo que bailar en estas cosas!? Más bien dicho, ¿¡tengo que bailar!?"

"No te quejes Misa-chan debes ser una gran bailarina, o sino simplemente puedes dejar que Usami-san te guié"

"Vamos Misaki"

Usami se levanto con una sonrisa en la cara mientras tomo al chico de la cintura, Aikawa puso un CD de música clásica en una grabadora y al escuchar la música Usami empezó a moverse al compás de la música

"Valla Usagi-san eres muy bueno en esto"

"Desde chico me han enseñado a bailar"

"Ah es cierto, olvidaba que eres un niño rico"

"Vamos Misaki cualquier persona sabe bailar"

"Cualquier persona menos yo además nunca tuve tiempo para aprender a bailar"

"Si ya me di cuenta, ya me pisaste 4 veces"

"¡Lo siento! ¿Ves? Te lo digo, yo no debería bailar"

"Solo tienes que seguir mis pasos"

Las 2 chicas observaban como la pareja había creado un mundo para ellos solos al estar bailando. Aikawa se sentó nuevamente y se puso a revisar las hojas otra vez, mientras que Rika saco su cámara de la bolsa y después de tomar un par de fotografías se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos dejándose envolver con la música.

* * *

La rubia se levanto después de dormir un par de horas, ya había oscurecido y tenia una manta puesta encima. A su lado Aikawa y Usami revisaban unas hojas mientras que Misaki cocinaba tranquilamente.

"Valla por fin despiertas Rika-chan"

"La música clásica siempre ah sido mi punto débil"

"Misaki-kun termino de ensayar con el sensei hace solo unos minutos y lo deje descansar y él prefirió ponerse a cocinar"

"Valla ese chico si que es trabajador"

"Al contrario de un par de mujeres que conozco"

"Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso sensei"

Rika se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, vio como Misaki preparaba la cena para todos y decidió sentarse en la mesa

"Tu me pusiste la manta ¿verdad?"

"Si se quedaba dormida así podría haberse enfermado"

"El sensei tiene suerte de tenerte Misa-chan"

Misaki se sonrojo un poco y le sirvió un poco de té a la rubia. Después de cenar y antes de irse Rika obligo a Usami y Misaki bailar frente a ella para verificar que el joven aprendiera a bailar. Una vez se cercioro que el chico bailaba bien, se despidió junto con Aikawa y la paz reino por fin en la casa. Misaki se fue a descansar mientras que Usami se sirvió una taza de café, sería una noche de trabajo.

* * *

El día volvió a repetirse, Misaki se fue a la escuela y las chicas llegaron a la casa hasta mediodía. Al llegar a casa el joven fue jalado nuevamente a la habitación, la rubia le hizo probarse un par de vestidos y después le puso una peluca café con el cabello lleno de rizos y un moño del mismo color que el vestido. Una vez la rubia tomó la foto, empujo a Misaki afuera del cuarto

"Ese vestido es hermoso Rika-chan"

"¿verdad que si? Lo vi en la tienda hace unos días y de inmediato pensé que le quedaría perfecto a Misa-chan"

"¿viene en otros colores? Me gustaría comprarme uno para mi"

"Creo que este estilo no te convendría mucho Aika-chan, pero nos llegaran nuevo modelos la próxima semana"

Misaki se alejo de las chicas y se acerco hacia el escritor

"No sabia que Miyasawa-san trabajaba en un tienda"

"¿de donde crees que conoció a Aikawa?"

Misaki suspiro, volteo a ver a las chicas y después sintió la mirada del mayor. Se volteo a encararlo y vio como este lo observaba detenidamente, incluso pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas un poco. Misaki se sonrojo también y abrió la boca para decir algo pero el mayor se levanto y lo beso, al reaccionar el chico lo empujo hacia atrás

"Usagi-san aquí no, pueden vernos"

"Ya nos han visto Misaki"

"No me importa no lo hagas mientras ellas estén aquí o sino"

Los 4 se quedaron callados cuando escucharon que el timbre sonó. Rika le dio a Aikawa un catalogo con los modelos de los vestidos y ambas se sentaron en la mesa, Misaki se sentó en el sillón mientras Usami se dirigió al intercomunicador para saber quien tocaba

"¿Si?...Takahiro"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Kya! Llegó el momento de superar otra prueba"

"_**De verdad, alguien allá arriba se ha de estar burlando enormente de mi"**__**.- pensó Takahashi Misaki con un vestido de holanes amarillo.- "la suerte nunca esta de mi parte"**_

.

.

.

Por fin un capitulo nuevo del fic, espero que les halla gustado. Ahora tendremos al hermano de Misaki entras al fic, que opinan ustedes ¿se dará cuenta de que Misa es en realidad Misaki?

¡Feliz Navidad adelantada!


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Quien es Takahiro?"

"Es él hermano de Misaki-kun, nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo"

"¡No puede ser! Nii-chan no puede verme así, quedara traumatizado de por vida"

"Vamos Misa-chan, tu puedes superarlo y si lo logras habrás pasado la prueba mayor"

Usami salió de la casa y escucharon como abría la puerta, Misaki quiso correr hacia arriba pero Aikawa bloqueo su paso a las escaleras, cuando se volteo buscando otra vía de escapa Rika estaba sujetándolo y lo sentaba _amistosamente_ en el sillón.

"Espero no molestarte Usagi, es solo que pasaba por aquí y pensé que sería bueno visitarlos"

"No tienes porque disculparte ya sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras"

Misaki trago en seco en cuanto vio al sensei entrar a la habitación seguido de su hermano. Takahiro observo a las 3 mujeres en el cuarto, 2 de ellas sonriendo y la otra parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"No sabía que tenías visitas tal vez será mejor que me valla"

"Nada de eso, estábamos a punto de tomar un poco de té, ¿verdad?"

Aikawa se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina. Usami y Takahiro se quedaron parados un rato hasta que Rika se aclaro la garganta llevando toda la atención hacia ella

"Usami-san, ¿no va a presentarnos?"

"La chica que está en la cocina es Aikawa, trabajamos juntos, de vez en cuando le trae dulces a Misaki cuando viene de visita"

"¿de verdad? Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano"

"No hay problema, Misaki-kun en un chico muy bueno"

Aikawa dejo unas tasas en la mesa y empezó a servirlas con cuidado, Misaki empezó a sonrojarse al notar que su hermano lo observaba

"La rubia sentada es simplemente una mujer que conozco"

"¿Qué? ¡Ja! Más bien soy la mujer a la cual le debes la vida"

"Yo no te debo nada, más bien tu eres la que me debe mucho dinero por tus apuestas"

"Mira que eres malagradecido Usami-san"

"Ah…esto…mucho gusto"

Usami se sentó al lado de Misaki pasando un brazo detrás de él, Takahiro lo imito sentándose delante de ellos

"Ella es Ayuzawa Misa mi novia"

Misaki se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que Usami proclamaba que eran pareja, sintió como se sonrojaba y como el sensei ponía su mano en su hombro acercándola un poco más

"…mucho gusto"

"Valla Usagi, muchas felicidades no sabía que ya tenías novia ¿desde hace cuando salen?"

"Ya llevamos juntos 2 meses"

"¿Tanto? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Bueno estabas ocupado con tu esposa, además no es la gran cosa"

"Como no lo va a ser, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo además…"

Misaki dejo de escuchar la conversación, su hermano platicaba tranquilamente con el sensei a pesar de tener a su hermano menor enfrente de él con un vestido amarillo y una peluca. Volteo a ver a Rika y vio como ella sonreía complacida mientras que Aikawa intervenía en la conversación de vez en cuando

"Bueno Misa-chan, espero que sigas cuidando muy bien de Usagi"

"Ah…esto por supuesto"

"No le digas eso Takahiro, hay veces en las que ni siquiera me deja salir sin llevar una chaqueta"

"Eso es porque estamos en invierno, tú sabes que hace mucho frió afuera"

"Pero siempre sabes cómo calentarme"

Misaki se sonrojo mientras Usami sonreía, al parecer el sensei había encontrado un nueva forma de atormentar al menor sin salir regañado en esos momentos. Misaki empezó a desesperarse, no podía dejar que le dijera cosas como esa pensó rápidamente y su mente le dio una solución a su problema

"Mou Akihiko, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces si sigues haciéndote el macho te enfermaras y yo no voy a estar ahí para cuidarte"

Usami se quedo callado y con la boca casi abierta, Takahiro rio quedó mientras recordó una situación similar con su esposa y Aikawa y Rika sonreían de cómplices. Takahiro no soporto más y su risa sonó más fuerte llamando la atención de todos

"Valla Usagi te has conseguido una buena novia"

"Bueno es que…si yo no lo cuido, ¿Quién? El pobre de Misaki siempre tiene que andar soportando sus caprichos así que sería bueno aligerarle la carga un poco"

Takahiro sonrió. Usami sonrió también y movió su mano a la cintura de la chica, esta se sobresalto un poco y se sonrojo de nuevo

"¿Dónde está Misaki? Pensé que estaría aquí a esta hora"

"Tuvo que ir a casa de un amigo a hacer un trabajo, ya sabes cosas de la universidad"

"pobre Misaki siempre esta atareado haciendo cosas de la casa y todavía tiene que cuidarte Akihiko, deberías de ser más considerado con él"

"Misa no empieces con tus quejas, sabes que Misaki se la pasa muy bien conmigo, sobre todo en las noches"

"¿En las noches?"

"No le haga caso Takahiro-san, Akihiko solo esta de hablador"

"¿De hablador? Yo siempre digo la verdad"

"Akihiko, no le has ofrecido nada a nuestro invitado"

"¡Ah! No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien"

"Nada de eso, Aikawa-san ¿puedes ayudarle a Akihiko con la cena?"

"Ah…esto…claro que si, vamos sensei"

"Muy lista querida, quieres avergonzarme frente a Takahiro por no saber cocinar"

"Sabes que no es eso Akihiko así que no hagas berrinche y ve a hacer la cena"

Usami se levanto del sillón diciendo algo entre dientes mientras él y Aikawa se dirigía a la cocina. Misaki pensó que también sería bueno vengarse de Aikawa un rato, así que le pidió que ayudara al sensei en la cocina. La verdad es que no sabía que sería capaz de comportarse así pero al estar vestido de forma diferente pensó que sería bueno encontrarle un lado bueno a eso. Takahiro sonrió y Misa lo imito

"¿hace cuanto que se conocen?"

"Bueno…hace mucho de eso, cuando conocí a Usami nos hicimos buenos amigos casi de inmediato jeje bueno más bien de mi parte porque…"

"Akihiko es una persona complicada, lo sé muy bien"

"Y ustedes como se conocieron, me doy cuenta de que eres muy joven casi de la edad de Misaki, ¿no?"

"Bueno…"

Misa volteó a ver a Rika y esta se encogió de hombros, Usami y Aikawa estaban ocupados así que ellos tampoco podrían ayudarle esta vez. Pensó rápidamente y después sonrió de nuevo

"Así es, yo soy amiga de Misaki de la universidad"

"¿de verdad? Valla…que raro Misaki casi nunca habla de ti"

"Bueno es que al principio era difícil acercarse a Misaki, alguien lo llevo en un coche muy llamativo el primer día de clases y dio la imagen errónea de él"

Usami estornudo, Misa sonrió tétricamente. Rika saco delicadamente una pequeña cámara de su bolsillo y tomó una rápida foto a Misa mientras ella continuaba su relato

"Un sempai se acerco a hablar con Misaki así que todos los demás nos acercamos a hablarle y nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. Un día me invito a su casa y conocí a Akihiko"

"Ya me imagino el resto, su forma de ser te llamó la atención y antes de que te dieras cuenta ya estabas enamorada de él"

Misa se sorprendió un poco, aun recordaba cómo se había puesto al conocer a Aikawa y también todas las dudas que tuvo. Volteo su cara hacia abajo y noto el vestido, volteo hacia al lado y vio su imagen reflejada en el televisor apagado, de verdad que parecía un chica ni siquiera el mismo se habría reconocido

"La verdad es…Akihiko es una persona muy consentida, es muy difícil hablar con él de vez en cuando y suele ser muy egoísta…pero aun así siempre me trata como si fuera lo más preciado para él y…yo lo quiero muchísimo"

Takahiro se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica hablar de sus sentimientos tan segura, Rika había cambiado el modo de la cámara para tomar video y estaba más que complacida al ver el resultado de el entrenamiento. Aikawa y Usami escucharon todo desde la cocina, él sensei se sonrojo pero sonrió al mismo tiempo. Pronto Aikawa y Usami terminaron la cena y se sentaron los 5 a cenar. Después Takahiro pasó contando algunas historias de cuando él y Usami eran pequeños y después se fue a su casa.

"Misa-chan estuviste increíble"

Rika prácticamente estaba colgada del cuello de la chica mientras esta estaba más que roja al recordar su actitud

"Ah no puedo creer que Nii-chan no se haya dado cuenta de que era yo"

"Misaki-kun, parecía que hubieras sido otra persona"

"es el poder femenino apoderándose de él de verdad que estoy muy orgullosa de ti Misa-chan, ahora solamente nos queda practicar un poco más el baile y los tacones y estarás lista para la cena"

Rika y Aikawa se despidieron y se fueron, como era miércoles decidieron dejar a Misaki descansar mañana y el viernes pasarían todo el día practicando para que Misa estuviera lista para la cena el sábado. Misaki se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Después sintió el peso de alguien más sobre él

"Yo también debo decir que fue una noche sorprendente, Misaki"

"Usagi-san, siento la forma en la que te trate pero yo…tenía que fingir ser alguien más así que…"

"Me gustó que me llamaras por mi nombre, me gustaría que tu también lo hicieras Misaki"

"Pero si fui yo quien lo dijo, además solo fue mientras estaba Nii-chan aquí así que no volverá a pasar"

"Ya verás, lograre que me llames Akihiko con tu propia voz Misaki"

"Me gustaría verte inten- ¡Ah!"

Usami acariciaba las piernas del joven mientras este empezaba a retorcerse un poco. Misaki intento levantarse pero Usami detuvo sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente. La mano libre del sensei empezó a abrirse camino entre la falda del menor mientras este gemía.

Pronto el vestido que traía el joven quedo en el suelo dejándolo solamente en ropa interior y con la peluca, está de más decir que el joven estaba sonrojado a más no poder y el mayor sonreía complacido

"Te veías muy bien hoy Misa, pero…"

Usami quitó la peluca del joven y la tiro al suelo juntó con sus pantalones

"Ahora quiero estar con Misaki"

Después de decir eso, el sensei besó nuevamente al joven y le quito la última prenda que llevaba. El cuerpo del joven fue llenado de caricias y un camino de besos fue dibujado desde sus piernas hasta su entrepierna. Los gemidos del joven se escucharon por toda la sala cuando se corrió por primera vez.

El sensei empezó a acaricia el interior del chico y cuando lo sintió más relajado entro en el, las embestidas comenzaron despacio pero después el chico hizo un movimiento queriendo igualar las embestidas y Usami aumentó el ritmo. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos y el mayor salió del menor

"No cabe duda, el cuerpo de Misaki es el mejor"

"Usa…Usagi-san yo…"

El joven se aferro fuertemente a la espalda del mayor haciendo que este se sorprendiera. Este comprendí el mensaje después de unos minutos y beso de nuevo al joven

"Yo también te amo Misaki"

-EXTRA-

El sonido del despertador levanto a la pareja recostada en la cama. El mayor simplemente movió su mano para presionar el interruptor, el joven quito su agarre se levanto…bueno más bien intento levantarse pero al tocar el suelo cayo

"Misaki, ¿estas bien?"

"¿¡Como quieres que este bien!? Dormir la mitad de la noche en el sillón lastimo mi espalda y tu también con todo lo que me hiciste ayer"

"No escuche que te quejaras en ningún momento más bien pediste más la segunda vez"

"¡Gah! Claro que no ¡esas son mentiras!"

Misaki intentó levantarse de nuevo pero fracaso, el mayor lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama

"El andar ayer con los tacones debilito mis pies"

"Nadie dijo que ser mujer era sencillo"

"Hump…si no lo hago porque quiera"

Usami abrazo al joven por la espalda

"Lo sé, gracias"

El joven se sonrojo y murmuro algo. Ese día Takahashi Misaki no tuvo más opción que faltar a la escuela sin embargo no se quejo, todo el día Usami estuvo a su lado y por la noche ya estaba recuperado.

"_**Me gustaría tener más días como estos**_**".- pensó egoístamente Takahashi Misaki al ver como el hombre a su lado dormía.- "**_**gracias, Usagi-san"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bueno, como podrán haber leído Misa-chan paso la prueba final.

Pero esto aun no termina, la cena esta a la vuelta de la esquina así que es necesario que este 100% lista para estar frente a esas personas ¿creen que lo logre?

Sobre la personalidad de Misa solo me queda decir que nos sorprendió a todos. Misa tenía que ser una persona diferente a Misaki en varios sentidos, de una forma u otra ella es capaz de decir las cosas que Misaki solamente ah pensado decir o hacer y ella se convierte en su medio de hacerlas realidad. Me agrado como resulto al final, una chica fuerte capaz de tratar a Usami como se lo merece, ya veremos si algo de ella se le queda a Misaki.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic! De verdad me alegra mucho que les guste y bueno, ya vamos llegando a la recta final así que esperen pronto la actualización.


	6. Chapter 6

: Atención:

Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero aclarar algo. Algunas veces me referiré a Misaki como Misa y también será él o ella esto es para que nos demos cuenta de quién controla el cuerpo del chico en estos momentos. No me malinterpreten, no hare que Misaki tenga una enfermedad psicológica es solo que ahora Misaki y Misa son 2 personalidades diferentes y al final veremos que hace Misaki con esta nueva parte de su personalidad

Ahora sí, ¡a empezar el cap!

.

"¡Por fin es viernes!"

"¡Ah! Finalmente podre descansar como se merece"

"Nee ¿Qué dices Yuki-chan? Vamos a la fiesta, te va a gustar"

Misaki escuchaba como todos sus compañeros tendrían un fin de semana común y corriente, al contrario del suyo. ¿Quién fuera a decir que ahora el joven tendría que vestirse de mujer y aparte ir a una cena de gala?

"Ah…estoy seguro de que hubiera conseguido algo bueno de todo esto"

Misaki caminaba solo hacia la salida del campus, su buen amigo y sempai había tenido que irse al terminar las clases ya que tenía unos asuntos que atender pero le prometió que lo vería en la cena. Suspiro al ver el coche deportivo rojo estacionado frente a él, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían acostumbrado a ver ese coche fuera de su universidad y sin prestarle mucha atención seguían su camino, pero algunos otros de nuevo ingreso se intrigaban.

"Usagi-san ya te había pedido que dejaras de venir por mí en este coche tan caro"

Misaki entro al coche siendo imitado por el mayor y una vez que ambos tuvieron el cinturón puesto el coche arranco.

"Solo tengo este carro, además de que tu no dejas que compre uno nuevo"

"Deja de gastar tu dinero en cualquier cosa Usagi-san, tienes que pensar en cuando seas viejo"

"Hump…"

"esto…Usagi-san ¿A dónde vamos? Este no es el camino a la casa"

"Esas 2 estuvieron insistiendo mucho y hace mucho que no salimos a comer"

"¿A comer? Hum…por mi está bien pero ¿Aikawa-san y Miyasawa-san?"

Misaki volteo hacia enfrente y vio a las 2 recién nombradas con unas bolsas en sus manos paradas en la banqueta, sonrió al verlas pero después de dio cuenta de que de una de las bolsas salía la peluca que había usado el miércoles y al fijarse bien lo que traía Aikawa colgado en el brazo no era una chamarra, sino un par de vestidos

"Usagi-san eso…no es cierto… ¿verdad?"

El mayor simplemente estaciono el coche dejando que las 2 chicas subieran, la rubia abrió la puerta del copiloto y jalo al joven al asiento trasero dejando que Aikawa ocupara su lugar. Una vez todos los pasajeros estuvieron listo, Usami condujo siendo guiado por Aikawa por unos túneles mientras que en el asiento de atrás

"¡Mis pantalones! Miyasawa-san si me lo pide, puedo quitarme la ropa solo"

"Nada de eso Misa-chan tenemos que darnos prisa el restaurante ya está muy cerca. Quítate esa camiseta es hora de ponerte el vestido"

"¿¡Vestido otra vez!? Pero… ¡está bien! Deje que me quite esto primero"

Usami apretó con fuerza el volante mientras que Aikawa le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, después de salir del tercero y último túnel Misa-chan ya tenía el vestido y la peluca puestos. Usami tuvo que detenerse por los gritos de la rubia mientras que esta intentaba maquillar a Misaki, ella tenía práctica al ir manejando y maquillándose pero Misaki continuaba moviéndose ya que aun no se acostumbraba al delineador de ojos y continuaba cerrando los ojos

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante. Era un restaurante familiar y había algunas familias con sus hijos hay e incluso habían algunas parejas comiendo solas… ¿ese era?...Kami no podía ser cierto, Oni no kamijou se encontraba sentado en una de las ultimas mesas enfocando su vista a su laptop. Misaki se puso rojo de nuevo y se apretó contra Usami tratando de ocultarse.

"Buenas tardes, ¿mesa para cuantos?"

"Mesa para 4 por favor"

Aikawa jalo a Misaki del brazo y lo obligo a adelantarse junto con ella a la mesa. Misaki empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando pasaron al lado de su maestro pero este no aparto la mirada de su laptop no una sola vez.

"Adelante por favor, en unos momentos vendré a pedirles su orden"

La muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia y dejando unas cuantas cartas se fue. Usami se sentó al lado de Misaki, al frente de él Aikawa y al otro lado. Usami se puso a ver el menú mientras que Misaki veía sobre su hombro a su maestro, quien ahora se encontraba acompañado por un joven alto que le resultó un poco familiar.

"Misa-chan, ¿ya sabes que vas a pedir?"

"¿Ah? Este…no jeje aun no lo sé"

"No te preocupes Misaki-kun, yo pediré por ti"

Aikawa llamo a la mesera y pidió la orden para los 4 mientras que Miyasawa no le quitaba la vista de encima a Misaki

"Nee Misa-chan, ¿Por qué no tomas la mano de Usami-san? Digo, después de todo para eso vinimos"

"¿Qué? De la mano pero… ¿Qué?"

"Misak…Misa-chan hoy haremos la prueba final así que queremos que te comportes cariñosa con el sensei, como siempre lo haces"

"¿Cariño…? Pero…si nosotros nunca"

Usami se harto de la discusión y decidió tomar la mano de la chica mientras la jalaba un poco. La rubia sonrió mientras que Usami descansaba su mano sobre la mesa dejando a la vista sus manos entrelazadas

"En pocas palabras tienes que ponerme atención Misa, y no a Hiroki"

"¿Hiroki? Ah Kamijou-sensei ¿Lo conoce Usagi-san?"

La rubia codeo con fuerza a Misa y esta la volteo a ver dudosa. La rubia la miro con un poco de enojo negando con la cabeza

"_Cierto, en estos momentos soy Misa".-_ vio como Usami le sonreía y llevaba su mano a la boca para depositar un tierno beso y se sonrojo un poco.- _"la novia de Akihiko"_

"No sabía que conocías a Hiroki-sensei, Akihiko"

Aikawa y Miyasawa sonrieron, Misa-chan se había apoderado del cuerpo de Misaki. Usami levanto la ceja al escuchar como la chica se refería a su maestro de esa forma poco respetuosa

"Si, conozco a **Kamijou** desde que éramos niños"

"Hum…nunca antes habías mencionado que conocías a **Hiroki-sensei**"

"Si dije que un chico llamado **Kamijou** fue un gran amigo de la infancia"

"¿Ah sí? Pues **Hiroki-sensei** es muy bueno dando clases"

La rubia estaba más que contenta, ya había sacado su cámara y grababa la discusión de la pareja mientras que Aikawa tomaba de su bebida. Al poco rato terminaron la discusión y prefirieron dedicarse a ver como reaccionaban las demás personas a Misa.

Usami vio a unos cuantos jóvenes de la edad de Misaki volteando a ver a la chica insistentemente mientras que esta jalaba un poco de su vestido para abanicarse con una servilleta, después volteo al frente y vio como un señor se sonrojaba al ver que la chica había empezado a desabrochar los botones que tenía en la parte superior el vestido. Usami tomo la mano de la chica llamando su atención y cerro el botón que acababa de desabrochar

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No quiero que estés de exhibicionista aquí"

"¿Perdón? Este vestido hace que me de mucho calor, además Rika-chan me dijo que podia hacerlo sin enseñar nada"

"Pues yo pienso que no debes hacerlo así que no lo hagas"

"¿y qué quieres que te diga? ¿¡Claro Akihiko, me moriré de calor para calmar tus celos!?"

El mayor jalo del brazo de la chica y antes de que pudiera reprochar junto sus labios. Misaki se dio cuenta de donde estaban y lo que estaban haciendo sin embargo sintió como una parte de él le decía que estaba bien que hicieran ese tipo de cosas en público para que todos vieran que estaban juntos, después de todo estaba vestido como chica. Ya no pudo pensar más porque Usami mordió un poco el labio inferior haciéndolo abrir la boca para que la lengua del mayor entrara a inspeccionar la boca del menor, que ya conocía de memoria. Usami estaba listo para que en cualquier momento el joven no soportara más y lo empujara sin embargo sintió como la lengua del menor, tímidamente, empezó a moverse al compas de la suya. Se sorprendió un poco pero después paso su mano detrás del cuello del joven para unir más sus caras

"…Ahem…"

Escucharon como alguien aclaraba su garganta y Usami decidió separarse. Misa volteo hacia otro lado y vio como prácticamente todos en el restaurante los veían con los ojos abiertos.

"Señor notamos que su novia es muy bonita, pero este es un restaurante familiar así que por favor…compórtense"

Usami vio con odio a aquel gerentucho que se había atrevido a molestarlos, Rika sonrió de nuevo mientras guardaba su camarita ya que estaba segura que después de esa reprimenda Usami moderaría un poco sus actos. Aikawa le sonrió tímidamente al hombre con aquel traje negro

"Lo sentimos mucho, no volverá a pasar"

"Tsk…por eso siempre pido una mesa privada"

"Calma Akihiko, mejor vamos a comer"

En ese momento llegaron sus platos a la mesa así que se dedicaron a comer. Misa comía tranquilamente de su plato, bueno lo que quedaba ya que el mayor le había estado robando algunos pedazos y cuando se ponía a discutir con él, la rubia a su lado hacia lo mismo. De repente la curiosidad empezó a carcomerlo y volteo a ver a su maestro quien comía tranquilamente con él joven.

Era todo un descubrimiento, el joven tomaba un poco de su comida y se la daba al maestro con su tenedor. Al principio este se ponía rojo pero después de unas miradas cariñosas de su acompañante decidía comerse la comida. Vio que el joven le pedía al mayor que hiciera lo mismo pero esto solo lograba que el sonrojo aumentara y decidiera comer rápidamente su alimento. De repente el joven se quedo quieto y lentamente volteo a verla haciendo que sus miradas se toparan

"¿Qué sucede Nowaki?"

"¿Eh?...No nada Hiro-san, me pareció conocer a alguien pero creo que me confundí"

"Hum…"

"Hiro-san me gusta mucho el puré de papas y sabe muchisimo mejor si tu eres quien me lo da asi que, ¿me daría más?"

Misaki escucho el típico grito de su maestro cuando algo le molestaba y sonrió un poco, después prefirió poner su atención en su mesa. Rika y Usami discutían con la cámara de la chica sobre cuales fotos debía enmarcar y cuales debían ser tomadas de nuevo, Aikawa tenía la carta de postres en sus manos y le hacia el pedido al mesero.

"¿Qué te pareció la comida Misak… er… Misa-chan?"

"Estuvo muy rica ¿ya había venido antes aquí?"

"Bueno ya te fijaste en la lida parejita de atrás ¿verdad? Digamos que…solo reúno información para el sensei"

Misaki sintió algo de lastima por su sensei y suspiro, asi que no era él unico que era parte de la inspiración del sensei. Después se levanto de su silla causando que sus acompañantes voltearan a verlo

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy al baño, no tardo"

"¡Ah! Yo te acompaño"

"No te preocupes Rika-chan, puedo ir sola"

"No seas tonta Misa-chan las chicas nunca vamos al baño solas"

Diciendo esto la rubia tomo el brazo de la chica y la jalo con ella al baño. Llegaron a una pared que tenía 2 letreros colgados, uno con figura femenina de color rosa colgado a la derecha y otro con figura masculina color azul en la izquierda. Misaki se soltó del agarra de la rubia y se digirió a la izquierda

"Misa-chan ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?"

"¿Eh? Pues al baño ¿A dónde más?"

"Hay Misa-chan, eres tan simpática fingiendo no saber que ese es el baño de HOMBRES"

Al principio no entendí a que se refería la rubia pero cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, ya que esta decidió mejor jalarlo antes de que este se diera cuenta a que se refería, se dio cuenta de que era una chica. La rubia le sonrió y lo soltó entrando en uno de los cubículos, el joven la imito

"_Estoy en el baño de mujeres, un lugar cuyos misterios nunca eh conocido. Ahora que lo pienso Miyasawa-san está al lado mío y no creo que estas paredes puedan ocultar bien el sonido"_

Misaki se sonrojo a más no poder. Después escucho como jalaban la cadena de un baño cercano y como la puerta se abría también escucho a un par de chicas mientras se lavaban las manos.

"_Vamos Misa-chan, puedes hacerlo después de todo eres una chica y estamos en el baño de mujeres"_

Las chicas salieron del baño y al mismo tiempo Misaki salió del cubículo, se lavo las manos y espero a que la rubia saliera arreglandose los cabellos rebeldes que salian por debajo de la peluca con los incaibles

"¿y bien?"

La rubia salió del cubículo y camino a su lado para lavarse las manos

"Bueno…fue un poco…extraño"

"No te preocupes Misa-chan, ya has pasado todas las pruebas así que estas lista para la cena de mañana"

Ambas sonrieron y salieron del baño, pero Misaki se tambaleo un poco a causa de los zapatos y unas manos impidieron que callera al suelo

"¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias"

Misaki volteo a ver a su salvador y se topo con el joven que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que su sensei, automáticamente el rojo apareció en su rostro y desvió la mirada

"¡Ah, eres tú!"

"…"

"Disculpa pero note que te me quedaste viendo, si te conozco de algún lado perdóname pero no lo recuerdo"

"Esto…Yo fui alumna de Hiroki-sensei por eso…"

"Nowaki ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Ah Hiro-san, me tope con una alumna suya"

"¿Qué, mía?"

El maestro apareció detrás del joven e inspecciono a la joven con la mirada. La vio detenidamente por unos minutos y después sonrió un poco sonrojado, por más que trató de hacer memoria no recordaba a esa chica

"Ehm…creo que si ¿hace 2 años verdad? Como pasa el tiempo"

"Hiro-san…No la recuerda ¿verdad?"

"Eck… ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme en evidencia?! Y yo que había venido preocupado porque te tardabas, jamás vuelvo a preocuparme por ti"

El maestro se dio la vuelta y se fue con un ligero sonrojo en la cara, el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego siguió al maestro diciendo su nombre varias veces

"Eso estuvo cerca"

"Si que tienes suerte Misa-chan. Él es maestro tuyo ¿verdad? Si te hubiera reconocido estarías en muchos problemas"

"No tiene que decírmelo, ah por primera vez tengo algo de suerte"

Regresaron a la mesa y después que Aikawa comió su postre salieron del restaurante. Caminaron un rato por el parque, claro Misa y Usami tomados de la mano mientras que la rubia tomaba cualquier posición para hacer su foto galería más grande. Finalmente fueron por el coche y se pusieron en camino para dejas a ambas chicas en casa de Aikawa

"Escucha bien Misa-chan, quiero que hoy te pongas la mascarilla que te pusimos el miércoles"

"¿Esa cosa verde con olor a fresa?"

"Exactamente, te la pones antes de dormir y por la mañana te limpias con agua caliente antes de meterte a bañar"

"¿¡tengo que dormir con esa cosa puesta!?"

"¡No rezongue señorita! Te pondrás la mascarilla y te gustara ¿oíste?"

"¡Si, señora!"

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de la chica y ambas se bajaron pero Aikawa se acerco un poco a la ventanilla del joven

"Misaki-kun, yo estaré un poco ocupada con los preparativos de la cena así que tendrás que ponerte la peluca y el vestido tu solo"

"No se preocupe Aikawa-san, Miyasawa-san hiso que me la pusiera una vez así que ya se cómo hacerlo"

"Sensei, está prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de actividad nocturna ¿escucho? Necesitamos que Misaki-kun esté listo para mañana"

"Aw vamos Aika-chan, solo un poquito"

"Rika-chan no me obligues a esconder tus mangas yaoi por un mes"

"Muy bien Misa-chan, nos vemos después mucha suerte en la cena"

Misaki se despidió con la mano de ambas chicas mientras que Usami aceleraba. Finalmente llegaron a casa, Usami bajo la mochila y la ropa del joven. Estuvieron callados mientras estaban en el asesor, al llegar a su piso entraron a la casa y el joven se desplomo en el sillón

"Ah…creo que ya me acostumbre demasiado a esto de ser chica"

"Dime Misaki ¿Cómo te sentiste hoy comportándote de esa manera en el restaurante?"

"¿de esa manera?"

"Estábamos más cariñosos, y no renegaste cuando tomo tu mano al salir del restaurante"

Misaki se quedo callado un momento. Vestido así se sentía mucho más libre y sabia que las personas no los iban a señalar por ser una pareja hombre-mujer y no hombre-hombre

"Creo que…todo sería más fácil…si fuera una chica"

"A mí no me importa que seas, siempre y cuando seas mío"

Misaki volteo a ver al mayor y vio como se sentaba a su lado mientras lo jalaba para que se acercara más a él mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza una vez que tiro la pelica al suelo. El joven se sonrojo y en lugar de gritar y empujar al mayor como siempre hacia lo abrazo fuertemente

"_Soy feliz con Usagi-san, no me avergüenzo de amarlo pero…No quiero que por el hecho de que salgamos juntos su carrera sea se enteran que sale con un hombre… ¿dejaran de vender sus libros? ¿La gente que tanto lo admira empezara a odiarlo? Si eso pasasé yo…prefiero seguir escondiendo lo que siento por él. Usagi-san me ha dicho que todo estará bien pero…yo se que no lo estara"_

"Usagi-san yo…necesito tiempo para esto…para ser capaz de decirlo"

"No te preocupes Misaki, para mi tienes el tiempo del mundo"

.

.

.

¡Tan tara ra ran!

Aquí está el capítulo 6 del fic ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que me apoyan!

Me fascinaría contestar a todos los maravilloso reviews que me han dejado, pero no eh tenido tiempo para hacerlo. A pesar de estar de vacaciones el tiempo se pasa volando y empiezo a tener responsabilidades que dejo para cuando tengo tiempo, pasar tiempo con la familia y frecuentar aquellas amistades que se están perdiendo

En fin, espero que me sigan apoyando con sus maravillosos reviews, cuando me llegan más de 3 seguidos sé que es hora de actualizar jeje . Bueno cuídense y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	7. Chapter 7

Solamente aumenté un par de cositas. Jeje.

Cs esto quiere decir que es cambio de escena cS

Pt quiere decir que pasó un tiempo pT

Ahora si chicas ¡a leer!

.

Ya era media noche y Misaki aun estaba despierto. A su lado el escritor dormía plácidamente con el enorme peluche a su lado. Ambos brazos estaban alrededor del oso sin embargo el mayor susurraba su nombre de vez en cuando acercando más el peluche hacia él. El joven sonrió y se levanto con cuidado de no despertar al mayor. Camino un rato por el cuarto y después se fue a asomar por la ventana viendo el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad.

"No es justo que Usagi-san tenga que ser arrastrado con mis dudas…yo…yo… no puedo dejar que esto le cause un problema más de lo que ya es… ¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Solo díselo Misaki, no sé que estas esperando"

"¿eh?... ¿hay alguien ahí?"

"Jeje, el espejo, tonto"

Misaki vió que la luz del baño estaba encendida, sin hacer mucho ruido caminó hacia el baño y entró mirando hacia el espejo. Pudo ver claramente su reflejo, hizo un par de movimientos cerciorandose que la figura lo imitara, incluso se volteo un par de veces queriendo asustar su reflejo pero nada ocurrió

"Creo que me estoy volviendo loco"-. El chico se volteo listo para apagar la luz e irse a dormir

"Ya seríamos 2 entonces"

Misaki volteo de nuevo y vio a Misa reflejada en el espejo. Frotó sus ojos y volvió a ver, la chica aun seguía en el espejo. Misaki empezó a moverse esperando que ella lo imitara, veía como la chica simplemente se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido

"Si quieres que baile como tú, puedes ir olvidándolo"

"¿Misa? Pero…pero si tu eres…"

"¿Tú? Claro que soy tú tonto, ¿crees que soy de carne y hueso? Necesitas descansar"

"Pero. Si tu eres yo, entonces…"

"Mira Misaki, quiero hablar contigo sobre Akihiko."

"¿Sobre Usagi-san?"

"Ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no crees que es hora que empieces a hablarle por su nombre?"

"Yo no haría algo tan irrespetuoso como eso…"

"Por el amor de Dios Misaki… ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¡Yo se que te mueres de ganas por llamarlo por su nombre! No lo olvides después de todo soy tu."

"Entonces si ya sabes la respuesta ¿Para qué me preguntas?"

"Está bien. Sé que eres un necio de primera y que cualquier cosas que te pregunte intentaras esquivarla"

"! Yo no ¡ …"

"¡Calla Misaki!" – Lo interrumpe abruptamente- "Sólo dime una cosa… ¿Estas feliz de cómo están las cosas ahora? ¿Te agrada que su relación siga siendo de esta forma?"

"Bueno…" –Titubeaba mientras arreglaba las palabras en su boca- "Me gustaría que las cosas fueran un poco diferentes… Me gustaría poder… Poder decir claramente todo lo que siento y que Usagi-san no tenga que sentirse mal al no saber como me siento y…"

"¿Y porque no lo haces?" –Vuelve a interrumpirlo-

"No quiero ser una molestia para Usagi-san, no quiero que sepa lo que siento por él y que… Que las cosas se tornen para que nos vaya mal. Primero lo que pasó con su padre…"

"Esas cosas se arreglaron Misaki, Akihiko te defendió completamente y al final fueron aceptados ¿No es cierto?"

"Bueno….Si, pero…" –Confiesa dudoso-

"¿No crees que estas causándole molestias a Akihiko al no confesarle cómo te sientes?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tan solo piénsalo… Él siempre tiene que estar tentando el terreno para poder adivinar las cosas que te gustan y las cosas que no. Está constantemente celoso porque nunca le has dicho cuanto lo amas y últimamente no ha escrito novelas buenas porque no le prestas la atención que desea."

"Bueno yo…" –Aún demostrando inseguridad-"Me da mucha pena decir lo que me gusta y… Si le he dicho que lo quiero o al menos eso creo y… ¿¡Eso que tiene que ver!?"

"Está bien, está bien. Me dejé llevar un momento. Pero si es necesario que lo pienses bien Misaki, ¿Quieres causarle problemas a Usagi-san?"

"No… A él es a quien… A quien menos quiero molestar."

"Entonces solamente habla con sinceridad. Él te comprenderá."

Misaki despertó y vio frente a él a Suzuki-kun con el moño revuelto. Este había sido el sueño más extraño de toda su vida, la idea de haber visto a Misa en el reflejo del espejo lo perturbó un poco pero entendía que él mismo quería decirse algo. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama volteando a ver el reloj de pared.

"¡Ah! ¡Ya es tarde!"

Misaki quiso levantarse y sintió como su brazo estaba atorado debajo de Suzuki-san. Alzó con su mano libre al peluche y vio que debajo de él estaba el brazo de Usami y el suyo atrapado. Ya se imaginaba que el escrito sería quien lo tenía atrapado. Lentamente alzó la mano del otro para separar la suya y después puso a Suzuki-san al lado causando que automáticamente Usami lo abrazara. Se levantó y camino hacia su cuarto donde vio el vestido y la peluca a un lado. Se acercó y vio el vestido con asco; rosa y para colmo con holanes extraños. Movió un poco la cabeza y levantó la nota.

"No te preocupes Misa, solamente fue una broma. Tu vestido está en la tintorería y lo llevaran antes del mediodía al edificio, la peluca es la misma que los otros días así que no tendrás problema alguno con ella. Misaki, contamos contigo."

Misaki sonrió y vio la peluca. Ahora el cabello tenía un peinado de salón que se veía lindo, sin embargo, el joven nunca antes había usado una peluca hasta el principio de esa semana así que, no sabía muy bien. Vio de nuevo el reloj, tenía media hora antes de que fuera medio día.

La limosina pasaría a recogerlos a las 4 para llevarlos al hotel donde sería la cena , primero irían a registrarse y a hablar con los organizadores quienes, en cuanto se enteraron que Usami Akihiko llevaría pareja, de inmediato quisieron ser los primeros en verlo. Decidió meterse a bañar antes de hacer la comida y cuando salió, bajó rápidamente. Usami lo estaba esperando con la comida y el vestido en el sillón.

"Ah lo siento Usagi-san, creo que me tarde mucho en bañarme"

"No hay problema, hoy te dejare probar el estofado con carne especial de Usami-san con barbacoa y patatas"

Misaki sonrió con algo de miedo y camino hacia la cocina. La comida no estuvo tan mal, las patatas sabían deliciosas si solo te comías la parte del centro que no era de color azul. Al terminar Misaki lavo los platos y miro el reloj, eran las 2: 30.

"Usagi-san, ¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas? A las 4 van a venir a recogernos así que tenemos que estar listos."

"Mejor preocúpate por tus cosas Misaki, yo estaré bien."

Usami se acerco al joven y le dio un tierno beso, después desordeno un poco su cabello y se fue a sentar al sillón. Misaki vio hacia otro lado sonrojado y subió las escaleras con el vestido en la mano.

~PtpT~

Ya eran las tres y media y Misaki aun no bajaba. Usami ya traía el Tuxedo puesto y las maletas estaban en la puerta, pero aun así, el joven no bajaba. Incluso el escritor se había puesto a ver la televisión para desviar su atención pero solamente podía oír los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Misaki. Hartándose finalmente se levanto, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación.

"¿Por qué te tardas…tanto?"

"¡Ah! Usagi-san"

Frente a él estaba Misaki con un vestido oscuro con holanes y un cinturón rojo que combinaba muy bien con los zapatos, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta de lado que tenía un broche adornando.

"Erm… Usagi-san ya casi estoy listo, esto de ponerse maquillaje es un poco difícil. Jeje."

Usami camino hacia él y lo atrajo abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que lo besaba. Misaki intentó soltarse pero empezó a sentir como el mayor tenía su mano en sus muslos y poco a poco empezaba a subir. Como pudo, logro soltarse, y camino hacia la otra esquina del cuarto dejando la cama en medio separándolos.

"Ah… Usagi-san espera."

"¿Te atreves a vestirte así y pedirme que me detenga? No iremos a la fiesta, nos quedaremos aquí."

"¿Qué? ¿¡Piensas que esto es un juego!? ¡Usagi-san! Tenemos que ir Aikawa-san nos está esperando junto con otra personas importantes, ¡Ya no hay marcha atrás!"

"Entonces ponte otra cosa, pienso que un pantalón se te vería bien."

"Recuerda que voy disfrazado, fingiré que soy una mujer ¿No recuerdas?"

Usami se quedó callado y se sentó en la cama. Misaki suspiro y camino hacia el baño, tomo el rímel y se lo puso como Rika le había enseñado. Tomo un pequeño bote transparente y quitando la tapa se puso un poco en los labios dándoles un brillo, Misaki se miro al espejo. Ya no era él, de eso estaba seguro. Misa se veía realmente linda con el vestido puesto.

"_Díselo Misaki, él solamente quiere escucharte."_

Misaki vió como Misa le hablaba de nuevo. Esta vez que quedó pensando un poco al respecto.

"_Yo…Yo amó a Usagi-san, la razón por la que hago esto es para que… Para que las personas sepan que ya me tiene a mi"_

Misaki sonrió al recapacitar. Volteó hacia su cuarto y vio como Usami veía al suelo sin decir ni hacer nada. Tomando aire profundamente, el joven camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

"Usagi-san yo… Yo de verdad quiero hacer esto."

"…"

"Pienso que si no lo hacemos ahora te seguirán molestando siempre y… Y eso puede volverse un obstáculo para tu trabajo y…"

"…"

"Y… la verdad es que…quieroque sepanqueyaestasocupado ¡listo! Vámonos"

Misaki había mordido su lengua al intentar hablar y tomó la mano del mayor obligandolo a levantarse

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ehm… ¿Qué nos vayamos?"

Usami sonrió y recostó al joven en la cama ágil y rápidamente, justo antes de que este pudiera decir algo, ya lo estaba besando. Misaki dejó de forcejar y pasó sus manos detrás del maestro dejándose hacer. Usami coló de nuevo su mano por debajo de la falda del vestido

…**Don…**

Misaki gimió un poco cuando el Sensei dejo de besar su boca para morder su oído. La mano del mayor inspeccionaba tranquilamente la entrepierna del menor mientras este gemía una y otra vez. Usami dejo la oreja del chico para pasar a besar su cuello y dejar unas cuantas marcas.

…**Din…Don…Din…**

Misaki gemía al oído del mayor mientras este se entretenía con su cuello. Una de sus manos estaba debajo del vestido bajando su ropa interior mientras que la otra estaba en el pecho del chico masajeándolo.

…**Din Don… "¡Misa-chan! ¡ABREME!"…**

Ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon varios golpes en la puerta de entrada. Misaki se puso de todas las tonalidades rojizas mientras que Usami renegaba. El mayor se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Misaki para ayudarlo a levantarse. El joven corrió de nuevo al baño para arreglar otra vez sus labios mientras que Usami bajó a abrir la puerta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo creen que llevo aquí? Digo, mínimo me hubieran dejado pasar para grabar algo"

"… ¿Qué quieres?"

"Aika-chan sabía que no te ibas a aguantar el ver a Misa-chan arreglada así que me mando a cuidarlos"

La pelirroja traía un vestido color azul listo y el cabello lo traía suelto. Usami dejó que pasara y ambos vieron como Misaki bajaba completamente listo.

"¡Kya! Misa-chan te ves hermosa, serás la sensación de la fiesta."

"Gra-gracias Miyasawa-san"

"Bueno, ya dejémonos de tonterías y vámonos."

~CscS~

Misaki se sentía tan incomodo en ese momento. La limosina aun no había llegado y tenía que quedarse esperando en la recepción, sin embargo aquella amplia habitación no estaba vacía. Aun había varios repartidores esperando a que recogieran el pedido y todos eran hombres. Claro no por esto era mejor, todos los chicos de inmediato notaron la presencia de la chica y no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Usami estaba más que molesto, todos esos mocosos se atrevían a comerse a Misaki con los ojos sin importarles nada. Claro, ya les había dado un par de miradas marca Usami voltéate-lárgate-y-vivirás sin embargo a ninguno de los chicos pareció molestarle. Incluso había abrazado a la chica de la cintura pero esos bastardos seguían sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Rika se sentía en el paraíso, no había nada más que le gustara que ver al gran Akihiko-sensei celoso sin saber qué hacer. Claro, ver a Misa-chan cohibida tratando de taparse por todos lados también le causaba alegría pero nada comparado con el pensar en lo grande que sería su nueva galería.

Finalmente la limosina llegó, Usami se llevó a Misa de la mano sonriéndoles con superioridad a los bastardillos esos mientras la pelirroja se adelantaba con la cámara en la mano. Estando en la limosina planearon la historia. Como le habían dicho a Takahiro decidieron que Misa-chan era amiga de Misaki, sin embargo entró solo una semana a la universidad y después la dejó para ponerse a trabajar volviéndose en la secretaria personal del Sensei

"¿Crees que lo crean? Digo, después de todo habrá personas de la editorial y podrían negarlo…"

"Fuiste contratada por el Sensei Misa-chan, no por la editorial. Tu tranquila, verás que en cuanto te vean se olvidaran siquiera de preguntar cómo se conocieron."

Misaki veía por la ventana de la limo mientras que Usami tenía su mano alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Rika le sonrió al sensei y se volteo a platicar con el chofer.

"Misaki."

El joven escucho su nombre y volteo a ver al sonriente Sensei.

"Misaki, gracias por hacer esto por mi."

"Yo…ya sabes, soy una persona muy gentil jejeje ya veremos cómo me lo pagas."

"Créeme, ya lo tengo en mente."

Usami beso de nuevo al joven haciendo el beso más profundo al introducir su lengua. Misaki brinco un poco pero después se quedo quieto disfrutando del momento.

"_Tal vez…sea capaz de causarle molestias a Usagi-san"-. Un clic se escucho al mismo tiempo que vio una blanca luz enfrente de él.- "Aunque…no se en qué momento me arrepienta."_

.

.

.

¡Termine!

Por fin termino el capitulo, pero como pudieron ver aun no comienza la cena. Antes que nada quería que Misaki se diera cuenta de su situación y de cómo Misa va influyendo cada vez más en el chico, claro, esperemos que para bien.

Sobre el vestido de Misa: espero que haya podido explicar bien como era el vestido jeje, no soy buena describiendo vestidos. Quise que fuera de holanes para desviar la atención del pecho de Misaki, ya que el chico decidió no ponerse ropa interior femenina. Vamos, no lo iba a obligar a tanto kukuku

¿Regaños por tardanza? ¿Opiniones sobre el fic? Si dijiste que "si" a alguna pregunta, favor de pasar y dejar un review para dejar a una feliz kmil-chan.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de estar un rato en aquella enorme limosina pudieron ver el hotel. Eran un hotel de varios pisos, la entrada estaba decorada con una fuente iluminada con varias luces y algunos botones estaban esperando en la entrada. Rika se bajo rápidamente abriendo la puerta y de inmediato estuvo lista para capturar el momento con su cámara. Usami suspiro y se bajo de la limosina.

"¡Es Usami-sensei!"

"¡Kya! Usami-sensei ya llego."

De la nada, un mar de chicas seguidas por varios camarógrafos apareció mientras que algunos botones trataron de detenerlas sin mucho éxito. Usami se volteo para ofrecer la mano a la persona dentro de la limosina, Misa suspiro y tomó la mano del mayor para ayudarse a salir de la limosina de una vez por todas. Rika tomaba fotos desde varios lugares estratégicos mientras que Usami tomaba la mano de la chica y entrelazaba sus dedos.

"Usami-sensei, ¿ella es su pareja?"

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Sensei, volteé para acá."

Usami saludo a algunas cámaras mientras que una tímida Misa sonreía a su lado saludando al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué comen los pajaritos?"

"¡Tanta carne y yo sin dientes!"

"¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar?"

Usami volteo hacia atrás y vio a varios mocosos chiflando y gritándole a su acompañante. Los chicos al verlo sonrieron sin darle mucha importancia siguiendo son sus piropos. Uno de ellos incluso había caminado hacia ellos viendo detenidamente a Misa cerrándole un ojo. Usami hizo un ademan de caminar hacia ellos pero fue detenido.

"Déjalos Akihiko, yo vengo contigo."

Usami se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió. El público empezó a tomar fotos y a gritar varias cosas mientras que los pobres botones junto con algunos guardias intentaban tener un poco de orden. En eso un hombre vestido de traje salió a su encuentro ordenándole a un par de botones que recogieran las maletas y las llevaran a la recamara.

"Buenas tardes Usami-san, bienvenido al hotel Keiko"-. Dio una pequeña reverencia agachando la cabeza.- "lo estábamos esperando."

El hombre le sonrió a la chica y les pidió que lo siguieran. Usami volteo a ver a su público y les sonrió despidiéndose de ellas. Misa se molesto y empezó a caminar más rápido mientras era seguida por el mayor y la pelirroja, quien ahora grababa con su cámara.

"¡Ah! Usami-chan."

Un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro camino hacia ellos sonriéndoles. Misa sintió como su mano era apretada y Usami suspiro hondo.

"Pensé que como siempre no iba a asistir a la cena de este año."

"Nada de eso Sanou-san este año estaba desocupado así que vine en cuanto me invitaron."

"Bueno Usami-chan es un escritor demasiado ocupado, mira que tienes agallas al faltar a todas las fiestas que organizan para ti. No sé cómo puedes dormir por las noches, y peor aún no se cómo se venden tus libros."

El hombre sonreía mientras hablaba acomodándose un poco el cabello. Misa frunció el seño un poco molesta mientras que Usami simplemente le contestaba la sonrisa al hombre con otra. Misa dio un paso al frente lista para hablar pero Usami apretó su mano deteniéndola.

"Eso es porque mis libros si son originales Sanou-san, si nos disculpa nos esperan."

Usami hizo una pequeña reverencia y camino pasando por el lado del hombre jalando a la chica consigo. Misa noto como el hombre veía con odio a Usami. De repente su acompañante paro. La chica volteo a ver a su acompañante y lo vio con una expresión molesta y de inmediato supo la razón, Isaka se acercaba a ellos.

"Akihiko finalmente llegas, ya te habías tardado."

"Isaka-san."

"¡Ah! Pero mira a quien trajiste, no es nadie más y nada menos que Misa tu linda y adorada novia."

"_¿Linda? ¿Adorada? ¿Qué paso con Chibi-tan?-. _La chica vio con un poco de desconfianza al hombre.- "Buenas tardes Isaka-san."

El hombre sonrió y jalo a Usami hacia adelante dándole un abrazo de saludo. Después sonrió de nuevo y camino hacia la chica para imitar la acción, esta al principio lo vio con un poco de desconfianza pero después dejo que el hombre se acercara a ella.

"Por eso te dije que causarías molestias siendo un chico"-. Dijo una vez que estuvo a la altura del oído de la chica.- "no es nada personal."

Isaka se despidió de ellos y camino seguido de otro hombre alto. Misaki se quedo parado unos momentos con la expresión perdida. Rika dejo su cámara a un lado y sonrió tristemente hacia Usami.

"Usami-san, por favor sígame al salón Piramid. Su equipaje ya está listo en su suite."

De nuevo el hombre con el traje se acerco a ellos y le pidió que lo siguieran. Usami tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo con él, sin embargo la chica solamente caminaba mirando hacia el suelo sin mucho ánimo.

CscS

Usami y Misa esperaban parados a un lado de la puerta del gran salón, mientras que la pelirroja se movía estratégicamente sobre la vestimenta de la chica para acomodar unos últimos detalles y darle pequeños toques de brillo al vestido de la chica con una pequeña botella llena de algo parecido a la diamantina.

"Ahm…Misa lo que paso hace un momento…"

"¿De qué hablas Rika-chan? Creo estar segura de que camine muy bien todo el trayecto sin caerme".- Misa volteo a revisar sus zapatos y después vio de nuevo a la mujer frente a ella.

"No es eso Misa es solo que…".- la mujer vio detenidamente los ojos de la chica y después sonrió.- "no importa Misa, tu puedes."

Por último, la mujer reviso el maquillaje de Misa. Usami se quedo callado viendo como las 2 chicas hablaban tranquilamente, volteo la mirada y vio a Isaka hablando con Aikawa mientras que la mujer lo regañaba furiosa. Después de que el hombre camino hacia otro salón con la cabeza baja y un tanto molesto, Aikawa se acerco a ellos.

"Misak...Misa, te ves divina."

"¿¡Verdad que si Aika-chan!? Ya llene mi cámara de fotos pero lo bueno es que traigo otras 30 en mi bolsa."

La pelirroja sonrió malévolamente mientras sacaba otra cámara color azul de su bolsa. Aikawa vio como Misa era secuestrada por Rika para tomarle unas cuantas fotos junto a algunas estatuas y la pequeña fuente que estaba cerca de ellos.

"Ano…sensei, Isaka dijo un par de cosas que…"

"Si lo escuche, por eso no quería que viniera."

"Sensei se que no le gusta que Misa sea arrastrada a estas cosas pero cuando hable con él, ajem, ella de inmediato acepto."

"Lo sé, es su forma de ser."

Usami veía como Misa tenía que hacer algunas cuantas poses extrañas completamente sonrojada mientras que la pelirroja tomaba fotos como poseída. La puerta a su lado se abrió y el hombre salió a su encuentro.

"Usami-san, están listos para recibirlos."

PtpT

Misa estaba más que cansada, había tenido que repetir la historia de cómo se habían conocido tantas veces que ya prácticamente la tenia escrita en la cara. Usami felizmente traía la chica de su mano mientras caminaba por todo el hotel, mientras que la pelirroja los seguía de cerca. Apenas llevaban 2 horas ahí y ya habían hablado con todos los organizadores, ahora solo les faltaba esperar otro par de horas para que la fiesta comenzara.

"Vamos a la habitación."

Usami jalo la mano de la chica y le pidió al gerente que los seguía que le diera la tarjeta del cuarto. Aikawa pensó un poco y después sonrió hacia la pelirroja.

"Está bien sensei, pueden ir a descansar un poco. Arriba dejamos otro vestido para Misa en caso de emergencia, así que no hay problema."

"Solamente no olviden".- Rika tomo un mechón de cabello de Misa.- "De esto no hay reemplazo así que antes de cualquier actividad quítatelo."

Misa automáticamente se sonrojo mientras que Usami sonrió. El gerente le entrego al mayor la tarjeta y se despidió de ellos. Aikawa jalo a Rika con ella mientras que Usami hacia lo mismo con Misa.

"Pero…Akihiko, ¿no sería mejor esperar aquí abajo? Digo, la fiesta casi empieza"

"Después de cómo te vieron esa bola de ineptos, ¿quieres que aguante las ganas de tenerte?"

Usami jalo a la chica hacia el elevador y una vez ahí apretó el botón para cerrar las puertas. Misaki intento caminar hacia atrás pero el elevador era muy pequeño y topo con una pared. Usami sonrió y se acerco.

"Podemos estar a solas por un rato."

Usami empezó a mordisquear el cuello del menor mientras que este trataba quedamente de quitárselo de encima gimiendo un poco.

"Ah…Usagi-san hay…una cámara."

Usami siguió con su tarea y giro al menor cambiando sus lugares para poder ver la cámara. Ahí estaba en la esquina superior en frente de ellos, una pequeña lente oscura que los observaba. Usami sonrió y beso apasionadamente al menor quitándole el aire. Misaki lo empujo y cuando estuvo listo para decirle algo, Usami puso su mano en una de sus piernas.

"Usagi-san…aquí no… ¡ah!"

Usami sonrió de nuevo mientras veía fijamente a la cámara, quería que las o la persona viendo a través de esa lente supieran que Misaki era solo suyo. De repente un sonido de campanilla sonó y Usami se separo para besar de nuevo al menor.

"Seguiremos con esto en la habitación, no dejare que nadie más vea tu cuerpo."

Usami sonrió al ver al joven sonrojado y claramente molesto. El mayor entrelazo de nuevo sus manos y lo guio al corredor.

"Valla, pero que milagro verlos aquí."

CscS

Aikawa y Rika estaban completamente perdidas. Una vez que se separaron de Misaki y Usami decidieron, Rika, seguirlos para capturar unos cuantos momentos. Aikawa solamente iba para detenerla, obviamente. Sin embargo, ahora no sabían en donde estaban.

"Aika-chan este hotel es grandísimo"

"Cuando pasamos por séptimo piso, me di cuenta"

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en una sala que estaba en frente de los ascensores. Rika documentaba su salida tomando videos y fotos de vez en cuando mientras que Aikawa volteo a ver su reloj.

"Rika-chan, vámonos. Tengo que ir a revisar algunas cosas de la cena y tu ya te tienes que ir."

"Pero… ¡dijiste que me quedaría a la cena!"

"Lo sé y lo siento pero no hay lugar así que tendrás que irte a tu casa."

"… ¡nunca me atraparan con vida!"

En esos momentos la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la pelirroja entro rápidamente, minutos después las puertas se cerraron. Aikawa se quedo quieta viendo las puertas y después suspiro.

"Siempre me hace lo mismo, ¿Cuándo aprenderé a no llevarla a lugares caros?"

CscS

Ahora los 3 estaban sentados en la cafetería. Misaki no pensó encontrarse tan rápidamente con su sempai, pero apenas y habían salido del elevador y se habían encontrado. Usami fumaba viendo seriamente al estudiante con un traje oscuro y el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

"Y bueno Usami-sensei… ¿no vas a presentarnos?"

"Ah este…yo…"

"Ella es Ayuzawa Misa y más te vale mantenerte alejado de ella."

"Usagi-san no…"-. El mayor le dio una mirada rápida a la chica.- "Akihiko no puedes andar amenazando a las personas."

"Yo amenazo a quien quiero."

"¡Nada te da derecho de hacerlo!"

"Claro que sí, lo mismo que me da derecho a que seas mío."

"No te preocupes Misa-chan, estoy acostumbrado al trato del sensei así que no hay de qué preocuparse."

El joven le sonrió a la chica mientras esta sonreía también. Usami tomó la mano de la chica y entrelazo sus manos nuevamente. Misa suspiro mientras cerraba sus dedos sobre los del mayor.

"No pensé que no encontraríamos tan rápido Sumi-san"

"Oh valla, hasta la forma de hablar es diferente. Sí que me has impresionado"

La chica sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Unos camarógrafos se acercaron a ellos y les pidieron permiso para tomar unas cuantas fotos. Al principio tomaron una del escritor y su novia, después de los 3 juntos y por ultimo pidieron a Usami que los siguiera para tomar una foto en el bar. El mayor no pudo rehusarse y le pidió a Misa que lo esperara ahí.

"Ah esto es cansado."

"¿disfrutas de la vida galante, Misaki?"

"Sempai."

"Ah lo siento, Misa-chan es solo que recuerdo a mi querido amigo Misaki ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?"

"Sempai yo…"

"No te preocupes, de verdad que si me sorprendiste pero no soy nadie para juzgarte. Si decidiste hacer esto fue por una buena razón."

El menor se quedo callado mientras que su acompañante termino su bebida.

"A mi…decidí que lo mejor sería olvidarme del sensei, si ya te tiene a ti no hay lugar para mi"-. El chico sonrió hacia la chica y después cambio su semblante.- "escúchame bien, eh decidido apartarme porque estas empezando a cambiar la relación que tienen. Pero si en algún momento bajas la guardia no dudes que estaré ahí para tomar cualquier oportunidad."

El chico se levanto y camino hacia la salida. Misaki se quedo callado observando cómo su sempai desaparecía mezclándose con varios otros hombres vestidos de traje. A lo lejos veía como Usami terminaba de tomar sus fotos y se acercaba a él. El mayor se sentó nuevamente y se quedo callado.

"Yo…yo…"

Misaki volteo a ver al mayor un tanto sonrojado, por un minuto desvió su mirada pero de nuevo enfoco su vista en los ojos del mayor.

"Yo estoy aquí porque quiero estar a tu lado siempre"

Misaki le retuvo la mirada por unos momentos pero después regreso toda su atención a su vaso. Usami se quedó quieto un momento y después sonrió, se levanto de su asiento y beso apasionadamente al joven. Misaki sintió unas miradas sobre ellos pero decidió que no le importaba y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

"Ahora yo solo…solo quiero disfrutar de Usagi…disfrutar de Akihiko sin límites."

.

.

.

Que tal, ¿les gustó? ¿No les gustó?

¡Recuerden que cualquier comentario es bien aceptado!

Bueno y con esto comenzaremos oficialmente la cena en el siguiente capítulo. Espero hacer el siguiente capítulo un poco más divertido ya que, primero tenía que hacer un poco de fusión de Misaki y Misa sin dejar que la personalidad del chico se viera afectada. Espero haberlo logrado.

¡Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews!

Sé que me tardo en actualizar pero es porque… ¡estoy creando una nueva historia! En esta nueva historia saldrán las parejas Egoist y Romantica así que, si no es mucha molestia, esperen a que la historia salga a la luz.

¡Espero que les haya gustado este cap y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Una chica de cabello rojizo se paseaba por lo corredores del enorme hotel. A unos cuantos metros de ella otra chica de cabello castaño la observaba y caminaba conforme la chica lo hacía.

"Rika-chan vámonos ya, falta menos de una hora y tengo que asegurarme de que te vayas a tu casa."

"No es justo Aika-chan quieres quedarte con todos los autores sexys ¿verdad? Ya verás que yo encontrare a mi galán por aquí."-la chica se quedo quieta y luego volteo a ver a su acompañante.- "¡no es justo que solo tú te beneficies de tu trabajo!"

Termino de decir esto y siguió con su tarea. La chica se asomaba en cada puerta tocando en algunas puertas, a veces la puerta se abría y distintas personas abrían pero ninguna de las chicas reaccionaba así que regresaban rápidamente a su habitación.

"Estas molestando a los huéspedes Rika-chan."

"Yo no sé en que los molesto, que no abran la puerta si no quieren."

La chica termino de tocar las puertas de ese pasillo y después ambas caminaron al elevador para apretar el botón del piso siguiente, la pelirroja era más rápida y siempre salía antes de ser retenida por su acompañante.

"¿planeas hacer esto en cada piso?"

"No me rendiré, ¡nunca!"

"Rika-chan, Ayase no está en este hotel y no lo estará."

"¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? ¡Este hotel esta igualito y estoy segura de que si busco con fuerza encontrare a Kanou-san y Ayase-chan!"

"Dios aunque trate de decirle la diferencia entre vida real y manga…"

"Aika-chan… ¿crees que Misa-chan estará bien?"  
La pelirroja se acerco a la chica mientras esta se encogía de hombros. Ambas se quedaron quietas esperando al elevador y esta vez bajaron hasta el primer piso sin contratiempo alguno. Al abrirse las puertas Aikawa tomo la bolsa de la chica pero…la chica no estaba. Volteo a ver su mano y se topo con la bolsa y frente a ella una nota de burla de parte de la pelirroja.

"Jamás la llevare una firma de autógrafos."

CscS

Les pidieron a todos los invitados que entraran en orden y se sentaran en la mesa que anteriormente se les había asignado. Misa estaba realmente nerviosa, Usami tenía sus manos entrelazadas mientras que saludaba a algunos otros escritores que se acercaban a ellos. Estaban listos para sentarse en su mesa cuando un mesero se acerco a ellos.

"Buenas noches Usami-sama, usted y su acompañante son bienvenidos".- el mesero dio una reverencia y le sonrió a la chica.- "cualquier cosa que quieran, no duden en pedírmela."

"Lánzate de un barranco."

"¿Disculpe?"

"Ah esto…muchas gracias si queremos algo le llamaremos, vamos Akihiko vamos a sentarnos."

Misa jalaba un poco al mayor mientras este veía molesto al mesero. Finalmente se sentaron, el sensei jalo la silla de la chica hacia él haciendo que se sentaran más cerca mientras que ella solamente suspiro. Poco a poco las mesas se fueron llenando, en su mesa se había sentado una pareja con lentes, una chica que llevaba unos pants y una camiseta y Sumi. 2 sillas se quedaron vacías.

"¿Cariño ya visto lo linda que es la acompañante de Usami-sensei?"

"Claro amor, es realmente linda."

"Mu-muchas gracias."

"Pero dime niña, ¿Cómo lo soportas? Akihiko es un llorón de primera."

La chica con el pants volteo a ver a Usami sacándole la lengua mientras este sonreía un poco.

"Eso no te incumbe Kaede."

"Oh así que respondiste ¿eh? Pues déjame decirte que mi libro quito al tuyo del primer lugar en las encuestas pasadas."

La chica sonrió triunfal mientras comía un camarón. En la mesa habían acomodado unos cuantos aperitivos para los invitados, había caviar, camarones gigantes, pequeños rollos de jamón con queso envueltos en tocino, un queso fondue con unos panes al lado y también unas frutas cortadas que hacían formas de diferentes animales.

El mesero dejo a un lado de ellos un par de botellas de vinos en hielo para que pudieran servirse cuanto quisieran y constantemente regresaba a rellenar los vasos, y más seguido rellenaba el vaso de la señora con lentes quien tomaba rápidamente su bebida mientras sonreía.

"Eso fue el mes pasado Kaede, este mes te supere de nuevo."

Ambos siguieron discutiendo por un tiempo, sin embargo Misa noto que Usami estaba muy cómodo hablando con aquella mujer y a pesar de estar discutiendo nunca se ofendían realmente. La pareja de lentes siguieron diciendo lo linda que era Misa hasta que la mujer repentinamente se levanto de la silla.

"De verdad que eres linda."

La señora se levanto y pellizco cariñosamente las mejillas de la chica mientras se levantaba a una caminar un poco. El salón eran grande, había más de 10 mesas repartidas por todo el salón. En la parte superior y en el centro del salón había un pequeño escenario que estaba vacío, por cada 3 mesas había otra mesa alargada que tenía más bocadillos.

El señor de lentes le sonrió a la chica mientras se levantaba para alcanzar a su esposa. Misa acaricio sus adoloridas mejillas mientras que a su lado Sumi rio quedamente.

"Siempre atraes la atención de la gente Misa."

"¿eh? ¿De qué hablas Sumi-san?"

El chico se levanto y tomo de la mano a la chica haciendo que lo siguiera, Usami siguió hablando con la otra chica así que no noto cuando su acompañante soltó su mano. Sumi guio a la chica hasta una de las mesas alargadas y le dio a probar varias cosas que tenían servidas. El paladar de la chica se sentía en la gloria, con cada bocado tenía una nueva sensación y no podia evitar gemir cada vez que probaba algo delicioso.

La gente se fue reuniendo en la mesa mientras que el chico seguía dándole diferentes alimentos a la chica. De repente la chica probó algo que le disgusto mucho haciendo una cara de asco mientras que con una servilleta quitaba el bocado de su boca para dejarlo en el plato frente a ella.

"jaja ya veo que no soportas los sabores fuertes Misa."

"¡Sumi-san eso fue asqueroso!"

"Ya viste, hacen una hermosa pareja."

"¿eh?"

Misa empezó a escuchar cómo la gente alrededor de ellos hablada, todos diciendo lo bella pareja que hacían.

"Eres Sumi, ¿verdad? Trabaje con tu padre hace tiempo."

"Oh, mucho gusto."

"¿Ella es tu pareja? Es realmente bella."

"No me canso de decírselo."

"E-esperen un momento, nosotros no…"

"¿Tienen planes de casamiento? Sus hijos serian realmente lindos"

"Vamos Kyosako-san, no puede andar abochornando a las parejas jóvenes con ese tipo de preocupaciones"

"Misato-san tiene razón, pero aun así yo también creo que sus hijos serán hermosos."

"Parecen a la típica pareja de un manga shoujo ¡Qué bueno que vine esta noche! Ya sé como dibujare a mi protagonista."

"Misa, creo que es hora de regresar a la mesa."

"Nada de eso, dígannos como es que se conocieron ¿Sí? Son omitir ningún detalle."

"Vamos Kyosako-san, no sea tan preguntona."

"Muchacho te sacaste la lotería con esa chica."

Tanto Sumi como Misa fueron empujados poco a poco hacia una pequeña terraza mientras que un grupo de personas se reunían a su alrededor, la chica empezó a marearse. Como pudo Sumi le pidió al grupo que se dispersara y finalmente los dejaron solos mientras que un mesero se acerco a ofrecerle un vaso de agua a la chica.

"Lo siento Misa no pensé que llegarían a tanto."

"No te preocupes Sumi-san, pero estoy seguro de que tu padre es una persona muy famosa para que la gente se halla reunido así al verte."

"Vamos Misa, sabes muy bien que no se acercaron a verme a mí."

El chico tomo la mano de la chica, esta se sonrojo un poco y después vio como el chico depositaba un pequeño beso en su mano. Misa se soltó del agarre y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

"Sempai."

"Decidí alejarme del sensei, pero ahora que lo pienso tu no estás tan mal Misa."

"Ah este…regresare a la mesa."

La chica se separo del chico y camino de nuevo hacia adentro del salón. Cada paso que daba, se topaba con algún chico o incluso con alguien mayor que le ofrecían algo de comer o tomar. La chica se negaba cortésmente y vio la puerta del baño a su lado y decidió entrar.

El baño estaba decorado de un color blanco, a un lado de la entrada había un par de sillones y frente a ellos una mesa con un florero, los lavamanos tenían algunos perfumes y cremas varias a disposición de los huéspedes y cada sanitario era como un pequeño cuarto. La chica entro maravillada al baño descubriendo que la señora de lentes estaba ahí también.

"Hay niña, que bueno que te veo."

Misa camino hacia la señora mientras esta terminaba de secar sus manos y se ponían un poco de crema con olor a coco.

"Tu novio te está buscando desde hace rato, cuando regresamos a la mesa mi marido y yo se dio cuenta de que no estabas y se enojo un poco. Quien lo fuera a decir, Akihiko-kun buscando como loco a un chica jo jo jo."

La señora termino de levarse las manos y espero a la chica para salir juntas del baño. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Usami no estaba. La pareja de lentes se levanto de nuevo y caminaron hacia la terraza mientras la chica se sentaba. Un poco nerviosa tomo su vaso y le dio un sorbo.

"Bien hecho."

"¿Disculpe?"

La chica que aun estaba sentada, dejo su vaso en la mesa mientras se sentó a su lado.

"Felicidades niño, lograste llegar al corazón de Akihiko."

"¿Qué?... ¿¡niño!? ¿Cómo es que?"

"Pueden engañarlos a todos menos a mí."

"Ah yo…bueno Usagi-san no…"

"No diré nada, solamente sean felices juntos."

La chica se levanto de la silla dejándola sola. Misa suspiro y se dedico a observar a su alrededor.

"_No sé que estoy haciendo aquí, yo no pertenezco a este ambiente tan elegante. Pero aun así… no me arrepiento de haber venido."_

Una tranquila sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica mientras algunas miradas sonrojadas volteaban a verla. Un par de chicos acomodaron sus corbatas y después caminaron hacia su mesa. Todos se presentaron como aspirantes a escritores o ayudantes diciendo que era la primera vez que veían a una chica tan linda como ella.

El mesero le traía algunas cosas a la chica mientras que los demás chicos insistían en darle de comer. La chica no sabía como quitárselos de encima pero de repente los chicos se quedaron quietos. Misa se extraño y cuando volteo hacia atrás vio al sensei parado detrás de ella.

"Fuera."

"Ah Usami-sensei, solamente le hacíamos compañía a su adorable novia."

"Ya no es necesario."

"Vamos sensei, usted la tiene constantemente a su lado déjennos convivir con ella un poco jeje."

"Si sempai, no es como si fuéramos a hacer que se enamore de nosotros."

Usami trataba de calmarse, deseaba mandar a todos y cada uno de los niños a la "#$% pero sabía que tenía que respetarlos a causa del trabajo. Tenía que calmarse de una u otra forma. En esos momentos la chica se levanto y camino hacia él.

"Akihiko no es justo que me dejes aquí sola extrañándote, ya me estaba aburriendo y ellos solamente me hacían compañía ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!"

Usami noto el sonrojo de la chica, los pies le temblaban un poco. Estaba realmente avergonzada de las cosas que decía pero aun así no lo demostraba. Usami pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia él.

"Discúlpennos."

Usami guio a la chica a la terraza, unas cuantas personas se encontraban ahí fumando y hablando tranquilamente pero ellos se fueron a una esquina que estaba escondida y era un poco oscura. La chica sintió como era aprisionada en la pared mientras que el mayor empezaba a besarla con pasión. Misaki se sintió un poco avergonzado pero decidió corresponder al beso y al mismo tiempo paso sus brazos detrás del cuello del mayor.

Se separaron a falta del oxigeno, ambos jadeantes un poco. El chico completamente rojo mientras que el mayor sonreía satisfecho. Después Usami beso la frente del menor, después la mano y de nuevo su boca ocasionando suspiros de parte del chico.

"Usa…Usagi-san ¿Qué pasa?"

"Cada vez es más difícil contenerme Misaki, si no fuera porque me detuviste ya estaría preso por romperles la cara a todos los que te han observado esta noche."

El chico se sonrojo de nuevo y se volteo dándole la espalda al mayor. Frente a él tenía la vista de la enorme ciudad alumbrada por las luces y podían escuchar un poco de música proveniente del salón. Usami acomodo al chico entre sus brazos y descansó su cara en su hombro.

"Gracias por hacer esto por mí."

Misaki se sentía demasiado avergonzado por las acciones del mayor.

"_Pero aun así…estoy feliz al ser capaz de poder presumir un poco."_

CscS

"Lo siento mucho señorita, pero ya le dije que sin invitación no puede pasar."

"¿¡porque no!? Misa está ahí adentro y necesita de mi ayuda para lucir bella toda la noche."

"Por favor no me haga llamar a seguridad."

"Está bien, ella viene conmigo."

Aikawa llego a la mesa mostrándole al hombre su invitación, este la reviso y después hizo una reverencia abriendo la puerta. Ambas chicas entraron al salón. La castaña saludo a unas cuantas personas mientras que le pelirroja se dedico a observar atónita el gran salón. Maravillada se dedico a observar cada uno de los vestidos de la chica recopilando información.

"Dios ha de ser maravilloso ser alguien famoso."

"Tú lo hubieras logrado Rika-chan, aun no sé porque vendiste esos diseños."

"Prefiero ser feliz con lo que hago que ser obligada a hacer ridículos diseños para señoritas ricachonas."

Aikawa sonrió al ver como su amiga viajaba por las mesas probando los bocadillos.

"Veo que decidiste traerla."

"Calma Isaka, ella también puede gozar de estas cosas de vez en cuando."

"Pero si yo no dije nada Aikawa, gracias por traerla."

Ambos vieron como ahora la chica hablaba amenamente con un mesero contando unos cuantos chistes. La chica era amiga de ambos y siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesitaban, cuando Isaka sentía la carga del peso de su nombre y la presión de su padre y cuando Aikawa quiso dejar la editorial. Sabían que podían recurrir a ella cuando lo necesitaran.

"Isaka, no tenias porque tratarlo así."

"Ya no me regañes pero lo hecho, hecho esta."

Aikawa vio como el hombre a su lado empezó a caminar y deslizo un poco su pie causando que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio dejándolo a punto de caer. Isaka se levanto rápidamente, vio a la mujer y después volteo la cara de forma infantil. Aikawa se rio un poco y después camino hacia donde estaba su amiga.

"Ven Rika-chan, vamos a sentarnos."

"¿Qué? Pero si estoy muy a gusto hablando con… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?"

"El gran evento está a punto de comenzar, ven."

Las chicas fueron a sentarse junto con Isaka y otro hombre alto. Las luces se apagaron y el escenario fue iluminado. Un hombre con un traje y una mujer con un vestido de lentejuelas aparecieron a mitad del escenario.

"Buenas noches estimados escritores, esperamos que estén gozando de esta maravillosa velada que nuestras grandes editoriales les han preparado."

"Como ya saben, cada año organizamos pequeños concursos y entregamos premios en distintas categorías."

CscS

"Usagi-san, todos han regresado al salón."

"Mejor así nadie más que yo escuchara tus gemidos."

"¿¡que!? No espera ¡Ah!"

El mayor mordisqueo lentamente el cuello del chico mientras que este trataba en vano de zafarse. Poco a poco el chico fue cediendo hasta dejar de moverse y dedicarse a disfrutar de las atenciones del sensei. Usami movió su mano de la cintura del chico a su trasero haciendo que el chico diera un pequeño gritito y brincara un poco.

"Ejem, sensei."

Usami se detuvo y después se volteo lentamente a mirad al pobre idiota que había tenido la gran idea de interrumpirlos.

"Siento interrumpirlos pero, es hora de que hagan su entrada."

"En-entrada."- la chica trato de recobrar el aliento mientras acomodaba un poco su vestido.- "¿de qué habla, Akihiko?"

"Como es la primera vez que asisto acompañado a esta fiesta me pidieron que pasáramos al frente para que todos te conocieran."

"¿¡QUE!?"

"Tranquila, así todos sabrán que eres mía."

"Síganme por favor, los llevare al escenario."

"Usa…Akihiko yo…"

"No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy contigo y tu estás conmigo."

Usami beso la mano de la chica causándole un enorme sonrojo mientras asistía con la cabeza.

"Después de todo para eso vine…para que todos sepan que…Usagi-san está conmigo."

Misaki sonrió al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y armándose de valor camino al lado del mayor hacia el salón.

.

.

.

¡Aun sigo viva!

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, muchas cosas pasaron a mi alrededor pero por fin tengo un respiro y decidí sentarme hasta terminar de escribir el capitulo. Espero que les sigan gustando los capítulos y que sigan contando con el apoyo de todas ustedes. Les agradezco por sus reviews, gracias a ellos me animo a seguir.

Esto ya va al final y espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final del capítulo. De nuevo agradezco los reviews que me dejan y espero leer sus opiniones sobre este capítulo también.

PD. La parte de Okane ga nai tenía que ponerla XD creo que yo también los hubiera buscado aun sabiendo que no los encontraría. Si no han leído este manga, se los recomiendo mucho pero eso si ¡estén solas al verlo!


	10. Chapter 10

Misa trataba de llenar sus pulmones de aire mientras que Usami estaba parado terminando su cigarrillo. Decidieron darle más tiempo a la pareja para que se prepararan así que comenzaron con el concurso de sillas musicales (?) mientras la chica se preparaba mentalmente.

"_Acepte esto desde el principio, si nos paramos juntos todos se darán cuenta de que…Akihiko es… Usagi-san es… ¡mío!"_

Usami vio como los ojos del chico brillaron así que se acerco a él tomándolo de la mano.

"Yo soy tuyo."

El chico inmediatamente se puso rojo, sin embargo no esquivo la mirada. El encargado les pidió que lo siguieran y tomados de la mano entraron al salón.

CscS

"Esta es la mesa… ¡Rika siéntate de una vez!"

"Ash ya que."

La pelirroja se sentó en la mesa, le pidió al mesero una botella y se sirvió mientras que la pareja de lentes cuchicheaban entre ellos. Aikawa suspiro y mejor dirigió su atención al pequeño escenario. A su lado la pelirroja comía tranquila de su plato, vio que todas las miradas se dirigían al escenario a oscuras mientras se escuchaba una tranquila música de fondo.

"Ne… ¿se van a tardar mucho? Aun alcanzo a ver mi novela si regreso ahora."

"Calla, saldrán Misa y el sensei y por favor ¡mastica con la boca cerrada!"

De repente las luces iluminaron el escenario, los participantes se habían bajado desde que apagaron las luces así que ahora solo había un hombre parado en el centro de la luz mientras sonreía.

"Damas y caballeros, tenemos el honor de comunicarles que, por fin, después de 5 años consecutivos Usami-sensei nos honra al traer a su acompañante y presentarla ante todos ustedes."

Una nueva luz ilumino a una pareja detrás del hombre. La pareja camino hasta llegar al lado del host mientras este aplaudía siendo imitado por la multitud. Los chiflidos, aplausos y gritos se dejaron escuchar por doquier. Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y un grupo de personas se levantaron a caminar lo más cerca que pudieron al escenario. La chica se asusto un poco y un rubor se mostro de nuevo, una exclamación colectiva se escucho y más flash llenaron el escenario.

Usami sabía que no podría con todos, y aunque pudiera noquear a los que tuvieron la osadía de mirar de esa forma a su acompañante sabía que no lo dejarían salir libre de eso. Sentía como el menor se pegaba cada vez más y más a él sabiendo que encontraría protección a su lado y mientras más juntos estuvieran todos se darían cuenta de que estaban juntos. O al menos eso es lo que su ego quería que creyera.

"Su nombre es Ayuzawa Misa, es una estudiante universitaria."-. El host dijo mientras señalaba a la pareja educadamente.

"¡Misa-chan!"

"Yo soy más joven, ven conmigo."

"¡Una entrevista, por favor!"

"¡Beso, beso, beso!"

"¡Kya! Esto sí es inspiración."

Misaki estaba cada vez más asustado, nunca había estado frente a una multitud y mucho menos había sido el centro de atención. En eso se dio cuenta del estado de su pareja. Usami estaba más que enojado, se podía notar la rabia en sus ojos y las manos que lo abrazaban temblaban demasiado. Usami sabía que si no hacia algo en esos momentos las cosas no iban a mejorar. Tomando al chico de la mano camino hacia donde estaba el hombre y le arrebato el micrófono, todos se callaron.

"Buenas noches a todos, ella es Misa y quiero que sepan…"

Usami volteo a ver al chico, este sabía muy bien lo que el sensei quería hacer y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Minutos después estaban fundidos en un apasionado beso, el chico abrazo al mayor mientras este movía sus manos estratégicamente sobre el vestido. Finalmente se separaron, los chiflidos y aplausos se escucharon nuevamente.

"Ella es solo mía."

Les pidieron que se quedaran unos momentos para tomar un par de fotos y después les pidieron que bajaran del escenario. Un grupo de personas se reunieron a su alrededor, algunos les deseaban lo mejor como parejas, algunos otros daban sus tarjetas personales a la chica y mientras eran alejados por la mirada del sensei algunos aprovechaban para tomarse fotos con la chica. Por fin se pudieron ir a sentar.

"Misa-chan de verdad que eres divina"

La pelirroja abrasaba a la chica mientras esta intentaba sentarse, Usami bebió rápidamente su bebida y pidió otra mientras Aikawa trataba de calmarlo.

"Aw Misa-chan si algún día llegas a ser famosa no olvides de nombrarme."

"Ri-Rika-chan no va a pasar nada… ¿puedes regresarme mis manos? Quisiera tomar un poco de agua."

La pelirroja soltó a la chica dejándola rehidratarse mientras Aikawa y Usami hablaban. Cuando termino su bebida Misa volteo y ya no encontró a Rika, sino que ahora Sumi ocupaba el lugar de la chica. Misa suspiro y trato de recorrer un poco su silla para alejarse de él pero fue detenida antes de lograrlo.

"Vamos Misa-chan yo no muerdo."

"Ah je je lo sé."

La chica fue jalada repentinamente hacia su acompañante, Usami seguía hablando con Aikawa sin embargo volteo a verlos por unos minutos y jalo a la chica hacia él y abrazándola continúo con su conversación. Sumi suspiro y empezó a hablar con la chica sobre temas triviales. Rika regreso a la mesa y empezaron a servir la cena. Les dieron un plato grande con una pechuga de pollo bañada en una salsa blanquecina, a su lado había un puré de papas adornado por unas pequeñas hojas verdes y dejaron varias canastas con panecillos en las mesas.

El host realizo un pequeño juego mientras todos comían, leía a través del micrófono un párrafo del libro de cualquier autor que estuviera en la fiesta y algunas personas trataban de adivinar. Los ganadores recibían laptops nuevas, una pluma con punta fina y por ultimo una dotación de cigarrillos para 1 año.

"¿Todas las reuniones son así?"

"Hun… el año pasado hicieron una rifa y el ganador ganó una extensión para su plazo de entrega."

"¡¿Qué clase de premios son esos? Hubieran dado algo como un viaje al Caribe, una cabaña en la playa, no se pero cualquier cosa menos eso."

"Bueno Rika-chan lo que pasa es que ellos eligieron los premios antes de la rifa así que obtuvieron lo que querían. Sus prioridades son otras."

Misa recordó que Usami le comentaba que cuando viajaba era por cuestiones de trabajo y aunque prefería hacerlo solo no lo así y la única vez que fue de viaje fue cuando fueron juntos. También recordó lo feliz que se sintió cuando paseo por aquel parque tomado de la mano de Usami, sin importarles nada más que ellos. Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de la chica y en eso noto que alguien tocaba su hombro y se encontró con una feliz pelirroja.

"Misa-chan es hora de la función."

"¿Qué?"

La chica volteo la mirada a donde apuntaba la chica y vio que en el escenario había una pequeña orquesta preparada para comenzar a tocar. Casi de inmediato varias parejas se levantaron caminando hacia la pista de baile. Usami se levanto también y le ofreció su mano a la chica mientras que esta se sonrojaba de nuevo comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

"Pe-pero yo aun no…"

"Yo te guiare Misa, confía en mí."

La chica estuvo a punto de burlarse del comentario tan cliché del maestro pero fue empujado por quien sabe quién y estuvieron parados en el centro de la pista de baile en un santiamén. El host les indico que tendrían un pequeño concurso y la pareja ganadora podría quedarse un fin de semana en ese hotel con todo pagado los días que quisieran. La música empezó a sonar y todas las parejas empezaron a moverse.

Misa se quedo parada por unos momentos hasta que sintió los brazos del sensei en su cintura. Vio como el maestro la juntaba más hacia él sonriéndole. La chica se sonrojo y puso su mano en el hombro del sensei mientras que este tomaba su mano libre y las unía en el aire. Usami empezó a bailar y la chica intentaba seguirle el paso pero pisaba a su acompañante constantemente.

"L-lo siento es que ando un poco torpe."

Usami llevo sus manos entrelazadas a su boca para depositar un pequeño beso y después acerco a la chica aun más hacia él.

"Olvídate de todos los demás, solo importamos tu y yo."

Misaki se sonrojo de nuevo, esas palabras cursis estaban empezando a gustarle y eso no era una buena señal. Sin embargo poco a poco se dejo llevar por el ritmo que el sensei llevaba y simplemente escuchaba la música bailando al mismo compas que el otro. La música iba cada vez más y más lenta, la mano del sensei estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus posaderas pero no le importo mucho. La música termino, Misaki noto que su acompañante no se movía. Eran los únicos que quedaban en la pista. Misaki se sonrojo y jalando al maestro regresaron a su mesa.

Las actividades fueron variando hasta que el host dejo a la orquesta tocando y se despidió de los invitados. Sumi se levanto disculpándose diciendo que iba a regresar a su casa y tenía que alcanzar a tomar el autobús. La pareja de lentes se levanto y fueron a la terraza.

"Usami-sensei, Misa-chan nosotras ya nos vamos también."

"¡Noooou! Aika-chan quiero quedarme más tiempo."

"¿Ya esta ebria?"

"No empieces con tus berrinches, despídete vámonos."

"Hun…menos mal que te tengo a ti Aika-chan, sino que sería de mi."

La pelirroja se levanto y se fue detrás de un mesero que traía unas copas en una bandeja, Aikawa se despidió y corrió detrás de ella. Misa volteo a todos lados y vio como solamente quedaban pocas parejas, algunos se estaban poniendo cariñosos en las mesas, otros bailaban muy pegaditos mientras que algunos chicos iban a hablar con cualquier chica que se quedo sola.

Mientras observaba a su alrededor vio como Isaka se acercaba a ellos. Sus ojos se entristecieron un poco e inconscientemente tomo la mano del sensei y la apretó fuertemente.

"Usami-sensei, me impresiona que se quedara tanto tiempo en la fiesta cuando su record es de 2 horas seguidas."

"Nunca había tenido tan buena compañía como la tengo ahora."

Usami le robo un rápido beso a su acompañante. Misa se levanto y disculpándose se dirigió al baño. Cuando regreso a la mesa Usami no estaba e Isaka tomaba tranquilamente.

"¿Y Akihiko?"

"Unos compañeros querían hablar con él y me ofrecí a cuidarte mientras él iba."

"¿Cuidarme? ¿De qué?"

Isaka señalo detrás de ella y vio como algunos chicos fingían ver algo regresando a sus mesas, prefirió sentarse rápidamente. Un mesero le trajo un vaso de refresco mientras su acompañante bebía un poco de vino.

"_¿Por qué se queda aquí? Isaka-san no termina de agradarme…más bien no es que no me agrade es solo que…hace que me de cuenta de mis errores."_

"Escucha, no me voy a disculpar de lo que te dije."

"Nunca le pedí que se disculpara."

"Oh asi que también respondes de vez en cuando. Me pregunto si Akihiko también ha sufrido tu indiferencia."

"¡Eso no le interesa! Yo no… ¡nosotros no hacemos nada, que le quede claro!"

"Tu genero no es el problema, tu forma de ser lo es."

Isaka se levanto de la mesa, Misaki se levanto también siguiendolo hasta la salida del salón. El hombre se volteo sabiendo que el joven lo seguía y se quedo quieto. Misaki volteo a verlo de frente completamente molesto.

"Ya me estoy hartando de que me este diciendo estas cosas, cuando me dijo que podría ser una carga para Usagi-san lo comprendí y trate de cambiar las cosas. Después me dijo que siendo hombre no podría estar a su lado. ¡¿Ahora me dice que mi forma de pensar es el problema? ¡No entiendo a que se refiere!"

Misaki trato de recobrar el aliento cuando un hombre alto paso a su lado y se paro junto a Isaka. El hombre le dijo algo al oído y después poso su mano en el hombro del otro.

"¿Ves a este hombre? Estamos saliendo juntos."

Misaki se quedo callado cuando vio que el hombre asentía con la cabeza y sonreía. Recordaba haberlo visto varias veces, en aquella fiesta y cuando conoció a Isaka por primera vez en el restaurante.

"La razón por la cual te digo esas cosas es porque no eres capaz de luchar por tu amor por Akihiko. Si lo amaras como debes no te importaría el hecho de que los vieran juntos, tampoco el que escriba sobre ti y mucho menos que quiera que los demás sepan que eres suyo."

"¡¿Usted quien se cree que es para andarme juzgando? Yo no quiero que Usagi-san tenga que dejar el trabajo por mi culpa, no quiero que por mi culpa pierda sus fans al saber que sale conmigo. No quiero que sufra por mi culpa."

Misaki trato de controlar sus lágrimas pero estas caían por sus mejillas sin parar. Sintió como alguien le daba una servilleta y al voltear se tomo con una sonrisa de Isaka.

"El te lo ha dicho, ¿no? Puedes creerle Misaki, todo estará bien mientras lo ames de esa forma."

.

.

.

¡Lo siento! Sé que me tarde mucho, empecé a trabajar en el capitulo desde la semana pasada sin embargo no quedaba como quería -.- Se que este capítulo esta corto pero prometo compensarlo con el siguiente capítulo, el cual tendrá un poco de lemon así que… ¡Sobre aviso no hay engaño!

Seré un poquito egoísta y les platicare que estoy completamente feliz. Con motivo de mi cumpleaños mi padre me regalo una laptop nueva, así que pienso que ahora el escribir los capítulos será mucho más sencillo para mí ya que podre escribir en cualquier parte de mi depa 8D.

Por cierto… me di cuenta de que al principio dije que Rika-chan era rubia, y a partir del capítulo 7 empecé a llamarla como pelirroja -.-U. Lo que paso es que… ¡se tiño el cabello para la fiesta! ¡Eso! Así que…lo siento, un error de mi parte jee~

Tratare de actualizar más rápido así que…no se desesperen conmigo jeje, no pienso dejar de escribir el fic hasta que esté terminado. En fin, ¡Dejen Reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Isaka le dejo la servilleta y después se alejo junto con su acompañante. Misaki se quedo parado unos momentos y después limpio sus lágrimas sentándose en la recepción. Vio como los invitados iban saliendo. Había 2 chicas tomadas de la mano mientras una de ellas besaba a la otra, vio a un hombre quitarse su saco y ponerlo en los hombros de su chica. Vio a una pajera de ancianos caminar tomados de la mano y vio a dos hombres besarse en la entrada del hotel.

"_Las muestras de afecto son las mismas…pero ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?"_

Después vio a un grupo de viejecillas que se sentaron en el sillón frente de él.

"¿Viste a la pareja en la mesa detrás de mí?"

"Hay sí, ¡dios mío como puede permitir que existan parejas como esas! No cabe duda que las personas ya no saben elegir pareja como antes."

"La muchacha era un cualquiera, ni siquiera sabía diferenciar entre el tipo de tenedores ¡ por el amor de dios!"

"Y el joven no traía reloj, ni corbata y su traje era de segunda mano. Se nota que nunca cuida de su aspecto."

"¿¡Viste a los jovencitos frente a mí!"

"Dios Hani-san pensé que nunca me toparía con una pareja de _ese_ tipo, espero que sepan que viven en el pecado."

"Sino habrá que decírselos Ruran-san hay que salvar a los jovencitos de ellos mismos."

"Deben saber que el que estén juntos va contra la naturaleza."

"Las parejas deben ser estrictamente hombre y mujer, dios nos libre de esta época pecadora."

"Son molestas, ¿no es cierto?"

Misaki volteo a su lado y vio a una mujer sentada a su lado sonriéndole. Misaki se dio cuenta de que se refería a las viejecitas y asintió con la cabeza.

"La gente siempre habla por hablar, no importa si lo que dicen es correcto o no."

"Pero…hay personas que salen heridas por ese tipo de comentarios."

"Por supuesto pero, si dejan que esos comentarios los dominen ¿crees que podrán llegar a ser felices?"

Misaki recordó, como ha sido su vida junto con Usami. Los viajes que han hecho juntos, las noches que ha despertado y se da cuenta de que esta en la habitación del mayor, incluso cuando él se queda muy noche haciendo algún trabajo para la escuela y el escritor siempre le sube su comida sentándose a su lado trabajando sin molestarlo. Las veces en las que él ha sufrido, gustosamente, ser la musa del sensei y siempre terminan sentados juntos en algún lugar del departamento.

"No…no lo creo."

Misaki sonrió y vio como la mujer sonreía también. Después vio a un hombre parándose al lado de ellos sonriendo también. La mujer beso la mejilla del chico y se levando, el hombre sacudió el cabello de Misaki y tomo de la mano a la mujer.

"Siempre que seas feliz, todo lo demás estará bien."

La pareja se despidió y se fueron. Las viejecillas terminaron de hablar y un encargado les dijo que su coche estaba listo así que se levantaron. Misaki se quedo observando a la pareja alejarse ya que le parecían…demasiado familiares. Usami apareció en la habitación buscándolo, al verlo sentado en la silla corrió hacia él.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Yo…no lo sé solo…quiero estar contigo."

Usami sonrió, beso su frente y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y después juntos se dirigieron a su habitación.

CscS

"¿Esta seguro de lo que hiso?"

"No me molestes ahora Asahina."

"Se nota que aprecia a ese muchacho."

"Cállate yo solamente…espero que sigan felices juntos, eso es todo."

"Como nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Isaka no dijo nada, simplemente tomo el brazo de su acompañante mientras ambos esperaban en silencio que las puertas del elevador se abrieran.

CscS

Finalmente llegaron a su habitación, el mayor se sentó en la pequeña sala que tenía el cuarto prendiendo un cigarrillo mientras que Misaki aventaba la peluca al suelo. Todo se quedo en silencio unos minutos y después el chico se sentó en silencio al lado del autor. Usami paso su mano sobre el cuello del chico mientras este se acerco a él.

"¿Pasa algo Misaki?"

"Usagi-san… ¿la gente ha hablado de ti?"

"Las personas siempre hablan de las personas, eso ha sido por generaciones y no creo que cambie."

"¿Te molestaría que…hablen de ti?"

"Siempre han hablado Misaki, no influye mucho el hecho de que lo hagan ahora."

"¡Deberían importarte más Usagi-san!.. Puede que los de más crean esas cosas y dejen de gustarles tus novelas y pierdas popularidad y tengas que regresar a casa de tus padres y trabajar en algo que odias… ¡eso puede pasar!"

Misaki se había levantado del sillón viendo de frente al autor gritando. Al terminar intento recobrar el aliento temblando un poco mientras veía a los ojos al otro. Usami le sonrió y tomándolo de la mano lo obligo a recostarse en el sillón debajo de él.

"No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi Misaki. Si pierdo popularidad bastara con mantenerme con lo que me dejen mis novelas BL o cambiar mi nombre de pila."

"Usagi-san las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensas."

"No Misaki, si lo son. Y serán mucho más fáciles si estas a mi lado."

Usami beso la frente de Misaki mientras este sonrojado tenía unas cuantas mejillas asomándose por sus ojos. El mayor sonrió y tomando al chico de la mano lo llevo a la recamara. Hizo que el menor se sentara en la cama y él se arrodillo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"Misaki soy muy feliz estando a tu lado, siempre estuve acostumbrado a anteponer la alegría de los demás sobre la mía y hacerme a un lado. Pero ahora que te conocí es diferente jamás me alejare de ti."

"Pero Usagi-san nuestra relación es…yo no soy nada especial y podrías encontrar a una mujer mejor que yo…"

"¡Eso nunca!"

Usami recostó al menor en la cama besándolo fuertemente. El chico trato de quitárselo de encima pero solo logro que ahora su cuello fuera atacado dejándole un enorme chupetón. De nuevo, el mayor ataco sus labios dejándolo sin aliento.

"Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti Misaki, y sé que tu tampoco quieres a nadie más que a mí."

Usami bajo de nuevo al cuello del chico y noto que ahora temblaba. Levanto la cara y vio como lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del chico. El mayor se sentó y lo acurruco en sus brazos.

"Usagi-san la gente puede hablar, pueden incluso interponerse entre nosotros...yo no quiero alejarme de ti por eso… ¡por eso no quiero que sepan! No quiero que…que nos alejen…quiero estar contigo."

Misaki siguió llorando unos minutos hasta que sintió como era apretado por los brazos a su alrededor, volteo la mirada y vio como Usami le sonreía tranquilamente.

"Mientras estemos juntos todo va a estar bien, Misaki."

Usami beso de nuevo al chico mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. De repente el chico empezó a moverse algo molesto y el mayor lo soltó.

"Ehm yo…voy a tomar un baño, ya quiero quitarme este vestido."

Misaki se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño, Usami sonrió y se quito la corbata junto con los zapatos para después seguir al menor al baño.

PtpT

"¿¡Me puedes explicar cómo fue que terminamos en eso!"

Misaki estaba sentado en la orilla de la bañera mientras que Usami a su lado le tallaba tranquilamente la espalda con una pequeña esponja.

"Hiciste mucho por mi Misaki, así que ahora yo hare muchas cosas por ti."

Usami mordió la oreja del chico soltándole un gran quejido y después entro a la tina junto con él. Misaki se quejo un poco pero se acomodo rápidamente junto al mayor mientras este masajeaba su espalda. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el menor sintió como Usami lo recostaba sobre él.

"¿U-Usagi-san?"

"Te daré un masaje, ¿hay alguna parte de tu cuerpo que te duela mucho?"

"…Te aseguro que no es la parte que estas tocando Usagi-san."

El mayor soltó una risita y empezó a darle un masajear al chico. A veces el chico reía cuando el mayor masajeaba su estomago u otras partes que lo hacían reír, se tenso un poco cuando el mayor paseo sus manos por sus muslos pero se relajo poco a poco. Ahora Usami masajeaba su espalda mientras que el chico prácticamente ronroneaba.

"¿Te gusta, Misaki?"

"Hun…si…"

Mientras Usami masajeaba los hombros del chico escucharon unos débiles golpecitos en la puerta. Misaki se levanto de la tina y rápidamente se puso la bata, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero Usami lo detuvo mientras terminaba de amarrar la toalla en su cadera.

"Yo abro Misa, mejor tu ve a descansar a la cama."

Misaki entendió de inmediato y se alejo al cuarto, Usami abrió la puerta un tanto molesto.

"Buenas noches Usami-sama, nuestro botones olvido poner su paquete de bienvenida en el cuarto."

"Dámelas."

"No hay problema Usami-sama si me permite unos momentos entrar para acomodarlas."

"Dámelas."

La mujer le dio al escritor una canasta llena de varias cosas, también le dio otra caja pequeña cerrada y después hizo una reverencia y se fue. Reviso el interior del paquete encontrando unos jabones aromatizados, un par de inciensos, crema y otras cosas. Dejo la canasta en la mesa de la sala y después abrió el paquete. Traía un par de esposas, una botellita de lubricante, una cámara y una nota.

_**Sensei te dejo un pequeño paquete que espero sepas apreciar y no hagas pasar a Misa-chan por un mal rato sino todo lo contrario. **_

_**P.D: te dejo la camarita y espero lindos recuerdos, ¿ok?**_

Usami tomo la cámara y la estrello contra el suelo, arrugo la nota tirándola al bote de la basura y se llevo la pequeña caja al cuarto. Misaki estaba sentado en la cama jugueteando con el control de la televisión cambiando rápidamente los canales.

"¿Quién era?"

"Nadie importante."

Usami se sentó al lado del chico y lo recostó en la cama, Misaki se le quedo viendo completamente sonrojado y trato de zafarse.

"Hun…Usagi-san estoy cansado y…bueno, no creo que sea momento para esas cosas."

"Dije que iba a darte las gracias por ayudarme así que no harás nada más que sentir placer esta noche."

Misaki escucho un click y después vio como el mayor se levantaba, intento imitarlo pero sus manos estaban atoradas con algo.

"¿Qué? E-espera Usagi-san esto…"

"Te lo dije, no vas a hacer nada más que gozar esta noche."

El mayor desabrocho la toalla aventándola a cualquier parte de la habitación, Misaki desvió la mirada con la cara completamente roja. Después sintió como el mayor subía de nuevo a la cama pero esta vez empezó a quitarle la bata que traía.

"U-Usagi-san espera."

El mayor no le hizo caso y al terminar de quitarle la prenda al chico la lanzo al suelo también. Usami beso al chico y después empezó a mordisquear su oreja mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba el pecho del chico.

"Me encanta tu cuerpo Misaki."

"Ah…Usagi-san…"

El sensei movió su cara hacia abajo besando el cuello del chico mientras sus manos viajaban a diestra y siniestra por su cuerpo. Misaki tembló cuando noto la mano del otro sobre su miembro. Quiso reprocharle pero una mordida en su cuello le hizo dar un gritito de entre placer y dolor. Usami beso de nuevo al chico mientras que empezó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que el chico temblara cada vez más.

"Usagi-san yo voy a… ¡ah!"

Usami mordió el cuello del chico. Misaki no pudo contenerse más y con un último gemido se vino en la mano del mayor. Mientras el chico aun respiraba agitadamente el mayor masajeo de nuevo los pies del chico.

"¿Te gusto, Misaki?"

"No me…preguntes eso."

Usami sonrío y empezó a besar el ombligo del chico mientras que masajeaba sus pies. Misaki rio un poco y después noto que donde el mayor tocaba en su pie le producía unas pequeñas corrientes eléctricas placenteras.

"U-Usagi-san, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Solamente estoy masajeando tus pies Misaki, nada más."

"Pero… ¿Por qué se siente…_tan bien_?"

"Te gusta."

"Yo no dije nada."

"Tú no, pero tu cuerpo si."

Usami tenía razón, esa parte del cuerpo del chico se había despertado nuevamente. Misaki movió los pies y Usami se levanto de la cama contemplándolo. El chico se sintió observado y al voltear la cara vio al sonriente sensei parado frente a él.

"¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Pervertido!"

"Solo quería tener la mejor vista, no te preocupes en un momento continuamos."

Misaki vio como el otro salía de la cama y suspiro. Intento soltar sus manos nuevamente pero no pudo, ahora tendría que distraer su mente ya que su erección empezaba a molestarle. Pasaron unos minutos y el otro no regresaba haciendo que el chico empezara a desesperase.

"¿Usagi-san?"

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y ahora se puso a observar el techo tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. No se dio cuenta cuando Usami se ponía sobre él en cuatro patas hasta que sintió la mordida en su cuello. El mayor siguió besando y marcando el cuello del chico por otros minutos hasta que se separo de nuevo.

Acomodo unas almohadas bajo la cadera del menor dejando su entrada a la vista. Misaki trago en seco cuando vio que el mayor inundaba su mano con lubricante. Usami volvió a besarlo y se le quedo viendo a los ojos unos minutos. Misaki desvió la mirada sonrojado, después volteo a ver al mayor y asintió con la cabeza. El mayor introdujo el primer dedo.

"Hun…Usagi-san duele."

Usami beso de nuevo al chico y mordisqueo de nuevo su oreja mientras introducía otro dedo. Movía los dedos en círculos mientras el menor iba transformando sus gemidos de dolor por placer. Cuando el chico estuvo listo, el mayor remplazo sus dedos por su miembro entrando poco a poco.

"Misaki…eres tan estrecho."

"Usagi-san…suelta mis manos."

El mayor se movió un poco causando que el chico se estremeciera y le quito las esposas. Misaki sobo un poco sus manos y después sintió como el mayor acariciaba su cabello.

"Te amo Misaki, no lo olvides."

Misaki se sonrojo de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el mayor empezó a moverse. Las embestidas fueron de ritmo variado, en unos momentos rápidas y después lentas atormentándolos a ambos. Misaki empezó a moverse también hasta que finalmente ambos se corrieron juntos. Usami se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del menor mientras ambos trataban de recobrar el aliento. Misaki abrazo al mayor y beso su frente.

"Yo también te amo, Akihiko."

.

.

.

¡Finish!

Jajaja no hubiera terminado este capítulo a no ser por mi hermana que me estuvo…"animando" a terminar el capitulo hoy jeje. Siento mucho mi tardanza, estaba en exámenes y de verdad tenía que poner toda mi atención en los exámenes. Después me fui a un pequeño viaje con mi mamá y mi hermana así que ahora estoy de regreso.

Ahora vemos como Misaki finalmente decide mostrarse más afectuoso con el sensei y claro que este no cabe de felicidad. Como vieron desde el capitulo pasado Isaka tenía sus razones para atormentar a Misaki, honestamente sí creo que tenga algún punto por el cual trate mal a Misaki pero aun así no lo aguanto jeje.

Espero que este capítulo haya gustado, aun no estoy segura de si el fic termina en el próximo capítulo o en otro así que estén al pendiente.


	12. Chapter 12

Usami abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo del menor mientras la luz del sol entraba por la ventana. El escritor se había despertado desde hacía unos minutos y ahora contemplaba como Misaki dormía entre sus brazos. El chico estaba soñando con algo, podía notarlo por la forma en la que se movía y de repente el chico sonrió y se acurruco más contra el cuerpo del escritor. Usami sonrió y con sus manos trato de agarrar la cajetilla de cigarros que había dejado en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama pero en lugar de la caja encontró otra cosa.

"…Pensé que había tirado esto al suelo ayer."

En sus manos tenía la pequeña cámara digital que le habían entregado con la cajita. Estuvo a punto de tirarla cuando vio sintió que el chico lo apretaba un poco más. Zafando su brazo, agarro la cámara con las 2 manos y después de varios clics dejo la cámara en la mesa de nuevo. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y se levanto con cuidado de no levantar al menor, se puso la bata de nuevo y abrió la puerta.

"Espero que no hallas olvidado que aun tienes trabajo el día de hoy."

"No lo había olvidado Isaka-san."

"La junta fue hace una hora."

"Por eso dije que no lo había olvidado."

"Por tu culpa nunca quedan las cosas bien Akihiko, mínimo ve a despedirte del comité. Hoy es el ultimo día y todos los autores deben ir."

"No iré."

"Oh…no me digas que… ¿prefieres que les diga que vengan a despedirse de ti y la adorada Misa-chan?"

"…Dame 5 minutos."

PtpT

Misaki intentaba encontrar algo con que cubrirse el sol pero no pudo encontrar nada con los ojos cerrados así que poco a poco fue abriéndolos. Vio como los rayos del sol traspasaban a la habitación a través de las delgadas cortinas, también pudo ver como la sabana estaba en el suelo y él se encontraba desnudo sobre la cama.

"¡Que!"

Rápidamente cogió la sabana y se la puso encima con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara. Se quedo quieto por un rato pero no vio ni escucho nada, así que decidió ponerse la bata de baño y camino a buscar al sensei. Después de pasearse por la recamara buscando algo de ropa fue a la entrada del cuarto donde vio una pequeña nota junto con un plato cubierto.

"**Misa, nos iremos cuando termine mi trabajo. Aikawa dejo ropa para ti en el closet."**

Misaki suspiro y tomo el plato en sus manos. Después de comer el desayuno y dejar con cuidado, de no ser visto, el plato en el corredor se dirigió de nuevo a la recamara. Arreglo la cama, encendió la televisión y se sentó. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Camino hacia ella y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla recordó como andaba vestido, así que en lugar de abrir miro por el pequeño hoyo de la puerta.

"¿Si?"

"Buenos días Misa-chan."

Misaki sonrió y poniéndose atrás de la puerta, la abrió para que la mujer entrara.

"¡Wua! Así que esto es una habitación 5 estrellas."

"Es realmente grande, ¿verdad?"

"¿¡Tienen un león en la bañera!"

"No, ya lo había buscado antes."

La chica no le dio importancia y llevo al chico de nuevo a la recamara sentándolo en la cama.

"Muy bien Misa-chan, quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles de anoche."

"No puedo decirle nada Miyazawa-san."

"Buu que aburrido eres y yo que venía a darte algo de mi sabiduría."

"Hun…puede quedarse con ella."

Misaki fue a tomar un baño mientras la chica arreglaba las cosas. Cuando salió del baño la pelirroja le pasó un pequeño vestido gris, debajo del vestido había un fondo color negro. El escote le llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello.

"Aw Misa-chan te ves hermosa."

"Hoy será el último día de todo esto ¿verdad?"

"Eso depende de ti."

La chica sentó al chico en la cama y empezó a trabajar con el maquillaje. Cuando termino, le pidió al chico que se sentara en la sala y empezó a arreglarle el cabello para ponerle la peluca.

"Miyazawa-san… ¿Qué opina usted de nosotros?"

"Hun…Nosotros… ¿Quiénes, Misa-chan?"

"Bueno de…de Usagi-san y yo, digo…cuando supo el tipo de relación que llevamos que… ¿Qué pensó?"

La chica le puso el ultimo pasador y regreso a la habitación para recoger la peluca. Al regresar se quedo mirando de frente al chico y después le sonrió.

"Al principio estaba desconcertada, Usami-san nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que puede tener una pareja. Por eso insistí en conocerte."

"¿En conocerme?"

"Quería conocer a aquella persona que había sido capaz de entrar tan fácilmente al corazón del sensei, y no puedo estar más que contenta por ustedes."

"Pero…ambos somos hombres y…"

"Como Usami-san es hombre… ¿prefieres dejarlo?"

El chico se quedo pensativo unos momentos, la chica sonrió de nuevo y continuo arreglando la peluca del chico.

"No…no lo dejaría por nada del mundo."

PtpT

La chica ya se había ido, después de tomarle un par de fotos a Misa se despidió ya que tenía que ir a trabajar. Misaki suspiro mirando el gran cuarto y después escucho como tocaban a la puerta de nuevo.

"Buen día, Usami-sama nos pidió que viniéramos a recoger las maletas en cuanto estuviera lista."

"Claro…pueden recogerlas."

La chica vio como entraban un par de hombres y recogían las maletas. Después salieron del cuarto como si nada. Misaki salió un poco a la terraza y observo el paisaje que el 10mo piso le daba. Pudo escuchar como su teléfono celular sonaba y corrió a contestarlo.

"¿Si?"

"Ah Misaki hola, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Nii-chan."

"Les llame a casa de Usagi en la mañana pero no contestaban ¿salieron a alguna parte?"

"si…ehm…Usagi-san me invito a venir con él."

"Que bueno veo que su relación va mejorando, ¿verdad?"

"…"

"¿Misaki?"

"Nii-chan hay algo que debo decirte."

PtpT

Usami por fin había terminado de despedirse de los organizadores, había llamado a la habitación pidiéndole a Misaki que lo esperara en la recepción. Llegó a la recepción a hacer el check out de la habitación y busco a la chica con la mirada. Misa estaba sentada en un sillón bebiendo un vaso de agua. Pudo ver como el mesero regresaba a hacerle una pregunta, la chica se sonrojaba negando y después el mesero se fue. Ahora pudo ver a 2 chicos sentarse al lado de la chica. Los chicos hablaban entre ellos y observaban fijamente.

"Todo está listo Usami-sama, esperamos que usted y su acompañante hallan disfrutado del hotel y regresen a hospedarse aquí."

Usami se despidió del recepcionista y después camino hacia la chica.

CscS

"¿Vienes sola, linda?"

"Ehm…estoy esperando a alguien."

"Pero mira que atrevimiento el dejar a una mujer tan linda como tu aquí tan solita."

"Si, mejor ven con nosotros iremos a divertirnos un rato."

"Siento la espera Misa."

Usami llego junto a la chica y le dio un profundo beso. Los chicos se levantaron y se fueron maldiciendo.

"Usa-¡Akihiko! No puedes hacer eso de repente."

"No importa Misa, de todas formas ya nos vamos."

Usami le ofreció su mano a la chica y esta la acepto suspirando. Caminaron hasta su coche y después emprendieron el camino a casa. Misaki se quedo observando por la ventana mientras Usami fumaba un cigarrillo con la ventana del coche abajo, en el estéreo podía escuchar una tonada tranquila y relajante.

"Esto… ¿Usagi-san?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno yo…estos días estuve pensando mucho sobre…sobre esta situación."

"¿Qué situación Misaki?"

"Bueno el que…el que tu y yo seamos pareja."

"¿A si? ¿Y qué fue lo que pensaste?"

"A pesar de todas las cosas, bueno en la televisión muestras muchas noticias sobre las relaciones y pues…crearon leyes e hicieron muchas cosas pero…pero a pesar de todo eso yo…a pesar de que pueda convertirme en un carga yo…lo que más deseo ahora es…quedarme al lado de Usagi-san."

El choche se detuvo a la orilla del camino de una manera brusca, el chico alcanzo a sostenerse con sus manos para no golpear el vidrio y después volteo a ver al conductor molesto. Sin embargo, este no lo dejo hablar ya que atrapo sus labios en un beso. Usami se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad en tiempo record y ahora estaba encima del chico besándolo y abrazándolo. Misaki se sonrojo y abrazo fuertemente a su atacante. El sensei se tranquilizo y se levanto besando la frente del chico, regreso a su asiento y después le acaricio un poco la cabeza al menor.

"Debemos llegar rápidamente a la casa, quiero hacerte el amor Misaki."

"¡No lo digas!"

Usami sonrió y prendió el automóvil poniéndose en marcha de nuevo. Misaki trato de calmarse bajando el vidrio y después lo recordó.

"Usagi-san yo…quiero decírselo a mi hermano."

"¿Estás seguro de eso Misaki?"

"¿Ya te dije que lo había decidido, no?"

Misaki se sonrojo y Usami sonrió de nuevo.

"Vendrá a visitarnos hoy en la noche."

PtpT

Llegaron a casa después de una hora de camino, al llegar Usami de inmediato ataco al chico como se lo había dicho pero este se las ingenio para escabullirse a la cocina. Una vez que el chico agarro la espátula en sus manos el sensei decidió rendirse. Misaki podía tener muy buena puntería si se lo proponía. Usami decidió mejor sentarse a ver la televisión mientras Misaki cocinaba. Misaki estaba realmente nervioso, le había dicho a su hermano que fuera a cenar por la valentía que había sentido en ese momento pero ahora sentía que realmente no la tenía.

"No te preocupes Misaki, todo va a salir bien porque estamos juntos."

El chico no supo en qué momento pero ahora el mayor estaba abrazándolo por la espalda. Misaki sonrió pero aun así trato de zafarse.

"Usagi-san suéltame o no podre hacer la cena."

"Si podrás Misaki, yo te ayudare."

Así cocinaron tranquilos, era la primera vez que intentaban hacer algo como eso pero todo salió bien al final. Mientras Misaki cocinaba Usami lo abrazaba, si el chico necesitaba algo el mayor se lo pasaba y de nuevo lo abrazaba. Terminaron de preparar la cena y ahora ambos estaban sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión. Misaki tenía la cabeza del sensei descansando en sus piernas. Misaki realmente pensaba que Usami tenía poderes ninja o algo parecido.

*TOC TOC*

"Ese debe ser Nii-san."

Usami se levanto y antes de abrir la puerta beso la frente del chico. Takahiro entro a la habitación con una caja blanca.

"¡Misaki! Estoy muy feliz de que me invitaras, hace mucho que no nos vemos."

"Aunque no seas invitado sabes que siempre eres bienvenido Takahiro."

Misaki sonrió y tomo la caja que traía su hermano. Mientras el chico calentaba la comida, Usami y Takahiro se ponían al día platicando. Una vez la cena estuvo lista se sentaron al comedor.

"¡Qué bien! Ya extrañaba tu comida casera Misaki."

"Vamos Nii-chan estoy seguro que la comida de tu esposa sabe mejor."

"No es tan magnífica como la tuya Misaki."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, todo lo que hace Misaki es delicioso."

Usami puso su mano en las piernas de Misaki dándole una pequeña caricia, Misaki se sonrojo de inmediato y pellizco la mano del mayor. Terminaron de cenar y abrieron la pequeña caja que Takahiro había traído, dentro habían unos pasteles así que Misaki hiso un poco de té para acompañar el pastel.

"¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Misaki?"

"Ah…bueno yo quería decirte que…"

"Si gustas podemos ir a caminar para que me lo digas."

Usami se levanto al notar que los hermanos necesitaban privacidad, pero una mano lo detuvo.

"No es necesario que te vayas Usagi-san, quiero que se lo digamos juntos."

Usami sonrió y se sentó tomando la mano del menor entre las suyas.

"Nii-chan yo…tengo, tenemos que decirte que…Usagi-san y yo estamos juntos."

"Takahiro, amo a Misaki y quiero pasar toda mi vida a su lado."

Ambos se quedaron quietos para escuchar al invitado, pero este simplemente se quedo callado mirándolos después dio un enorme suspiro.

"Valla hasta que me lo dicen."

"¿Qué? Nii-chan ya… ¿ya lo sabías?"

"Bueno yo no lo supe de inmediato, mi esposa fue quien me ayudo a deducirlo. Ella es muy buena observadora."

"Por eso aceptaste de inmediato cuando te dije que Misaki quería quedarse conmigo."

"Así es, se que Misaki debe hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo y por eso preferí no decir nada y esperar hasta que el decidiera decírmelo."

"Pero Nii-chan no estás… ¿en contra de esto?"

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo Misaki? Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y si Usagi es quien te hace feliz no podría estar más de acuerdo."

Misaki se sonrojo y después sintió como Usami apretaba su mano. Takahiro se quedo una hora más y después se fue a casa para darle la noticia a su esposa. Mientras Usami lo despedía Misaki estaba arriba en su cuarto arreglando unas cosas. Usami subió al despedir a Takahiro y vio como Misaki tenía en su cama el vestido que había usado la noche anterior como Misa y su ropa normal cuando era Misaki.

"¿A cuál de los 2 prefieres, Usagi-san?"

Usami se acerco al chico y lo beso, después lo cargo y se lo llevo a su cama. Misaki no rezongo ni una sola vez.

"No me importa que ropa uses Misaki, siempre y cuando seas tú. Y seas mío."

El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el sensei lo estaba besando. Las ropas rápidamente estorbaron y fueron tiradas al suelo. Misaki trato de moverse pero el sensei lo tenía bien atrapado. Usami besaba el cuello del chico dejándole marcas rojas a su paso.

"Ah…Usagi-san."

"Misaki…te amo."

El chico se sonrojo de nuevo y se aferro con fuerza a la cabeza del sensei susurrándole algo al oído. Usami empezó a masajear el pecho de Misaki mientras que con su rodilla masajeaba el miembro del chico. Los gemidos de ambos sonaban por toda la habitación hasta que Usami deslizo con cuidado uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada del chico.

Misaki se aferro con más fuerza al cuello del chico, Usami podía escuchar los gemidos del menor directamente en su oído. El sensei introdujo otro dedo en el interior del menor y empezó a moverlos en círculo. Los gemidos del chico fueron haciéndose más sonoros y empezó a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que los dedos del sensei.

"Ah Usagi-san ya…ya."

Usami beso de nuevo al chico y mientras masturbaba a un ritmo lento retiro sus dedos del interior del chico. Se separaron un poco, el sensei se recostó y puso a Misaki sobre él.

"Hazlo Misaki."

Misaki se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Desviando la mirada levanto sus caderas y son su mano trato de alinearse con Usami y poco a poco fue dejándose caer. Usami dio un empujón entrando completamente en el chico. Misaki empezó a moverse lentamente mientras que Usami acariciaba el pecho del chico jugueteando con sus pezones.

"Hun…Usagi-san no."

"Yo sé que te gusta Misaki."

"No…tan fuerte."

Usami sonrió y empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo que el menor. Los gemidos fueron aumentando, la mano del sensei se movía de arriba abajo al mismo ritmo que sus caderas en el miembro del menor. Con un último grito, terminaron juntos. Usami ayudo al menor a recostarse en la cama y lo abrazo acunándolo. Misaki se sonrojo y sin pensarlo beso al mayor.

"Te dije que yo…también podía hacer cosas eróticas."

"Para mí nadie es más erótico que tu, Misaki."

El chico se volteo avergonzado pero dejo que el mayor lo acercara a él abrazándolo.

"Te amo…Usagi-san."

.

FIN

.

Bueno, este fue el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siempre me estuvieron apoyando y siguiendo al fic. Siento que mis personajes quedaron un tanto OOC pero aun así necesitaba que Misaki aceptara de una vez por todas y decidiera contárselo a su hermano. Creo que poco a poco Misaki va aceptando más que ama al sensei aunque lo demuestre muy poco y amo a Usagi-san por tenerle siempre paciencia.

Por eso su paciencia, en mi fic, se ve recompensada.

Espero que de verdad les haya gustado mi historia y si quieren continuar leyendo historias mías pásense a mi nuevo fic:

"Inspiración"

Jeje yo misma haciéndome propaganda. De verdad quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que siguieron el fic hasta el final. ¡Esta historia es para ustedes!


End file.
